Juste toi et moi
by titlou07
Summary: Quand Bulma apprend que yamcha la trompe, elle jette son dévolu sur le prince des saïyens qui habite chez elle depuis peu.
1. Chapter 1: le message vocal

**Chapitre 1: le message vocal**

Bulma soupira, Yamcha était encore en retard, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle attendait, assise dans la cuisine de la capsule corp. _Pas un coup de fil! RIEN! Mais pour qui il se prend! Je suis pas à sa disposition! Monsieur m'apelle pour qu'on se voit et il est incapable de venir a l'heure! IL VA M'ENTENDRE! _Quelqu'un entra dans la piéce et la coupa dans ses pensée.

**Végéta:** T'étais pas sensée dégager toi?

Bulma se tourna vers l'intrus, n'appreciant visiblement pas la remarque:

**Bulma:** Et toi? T'est pas sensée rester cloitré dans ta salle de gravité tel un hermite associal !? Non mais de quoi je me mele? Ca te regarde peut-être!

Végéta fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, les crises d'hystéries de cette humaine était monnaie courante.On sonna à la porte. Bulma se redressa d'un coup et courrut ouvrir.

**Yamcha, (tout sourire):** désolé ma puce j'ai été...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bulma lui administra une gifle monumentale.

**Bulma, (en hurlant): **Non mais t'as vu l'heure?! Ca fait une heure que je poireaute! T'aurait au moins pu m'appeller! C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois? Quand t'oublie pas qu'on a rendez vous, t'est pas foutu d'être à l'heure!

**Yamcha**, **(penaud):** Calme toi ma puce! J'ai décalé la réservation au restaurant! Il nous garde la table!

**Bulma:** Vas y tout seul au restaurant! Moi j'en ai ma claque!

Et, elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Yamcha tambourinait à la porte en la suppliant de lui ouvrir mais elle s'en fichait. Elle vérouilla la porte et quittant l'entrée se retrouva nez à nez avec Végéta qui la regardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**Bulma, (énervée):** Quoi? Qu'est que t'as à me fixer comme ca!?

**Végéta**: On se calme l'humaine! Tu parles pas à la mauviette quie te sert de petit ami! Va passer ta frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre! Dégage de mon chemin ou je te dégage moi même!

Bulma tenta de la gifler mais le saïyen évita l'attaque trés facilement. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et la souleva de terre

**Bulma, (hurlant et se débattant):** POSE MOI PAR TERRE GROSSE BRUTE!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit mais tois mètres derrière lui.

**Végéta: **Je t'avais dit de dégager de mon chemin.

Il ouvrit la porte et, bousculant un Yamcha ahuri, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Yamcha en profita pour entrer dans la maison avant que Bulma ne réagisse. Celle-ci restait hébétée dans le salon, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, Bulma ne le repoussa même pas..

**Yamcha:** Ca va mieu? t'est calmée? On peut aller au resto sans que tu nous pète un durite?

Bulma semblat alors s'éveiller.

**Bulma:** Non mais t'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit? Si tu vas au resto t'y vas tout seul! De toute manière je suis crevée! Je vais me coucher!

Yamcha la retint par le bras,

**Yamcha:** Et si je vais pas au resto?

Bulma lui lanca un regard malicieux, toute trace de colère l'avait quittée remplacée par un autre sentiment plus animal.

**Bulma:** Dans ce cas on va peut-être pouvoir s'arranger! Tu vas pouvoir te faire pardonner ton retard!

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers sa chambre, au deuxième étage. Arrivée devant la porte elle se tourna vers son petit ami et l'enlaca sensuellement. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Yamcha les lèvres collées à celles de Bulma, referma la porte du pied tout en fesant glissé la robe de la jeune femme au sol. Le chemise et le jean du jeune homme ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la petite robe. Bulma se détacha légérement de son petit ami et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de facon provocante. Elle le tira ensuite vers elle pour le pousser vers le lit._ On va voir si tu est digne que je te pardonne mon loulou._

**Bulma:** Finalement je suis pas si crevée que ca!

**Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'etraînement**

Végéta poussait les limites de la salle de gravité à leur maximum. Il s'entrainait maintenant depuis quatre heures. Il sentait toujours la présence de l'autre humain et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il se décida tout de même à sortir de la salle, il était à peu prés 2h du matin. Il se rendit dans la cuisne, l'entrainement lui avait donné faim. Il pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir mais n'alluma pas la lumiére. Alors qu'il s'attablait, la lumiére s'alluma et il découvrit Bulma en peignoir et l'air ensommeillé qui se dirigeait vers la machine à café. Elle se tourna vers lui et sursauta soudainement consciente de sa présence.

**Bulma: **Végéta? Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là à cette heure ci? Je te croyais encore dans la salle d'entrainement!

**Végéta:** J'avais faim.

Sur ces mots il posa son assiette dans l'évier et quitta la cuisine. Sa chambre était située à coté de celle de Bulma. IL fit un détour par la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient et prit une douche brulante. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine de douche qu'il réalisa que ses vêtements propres étaients restés dans sa chambre. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain. Bulma remontant à ce moment précis, s'arreta, interloquée.

**Bulma, surprise:** Tu pourrais t'habiller! ca te prend souvent de te balader à moitié nu ?

Végéta l'ignora et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Bulma ne put s'empecher d'admirer le corps du saïyen. _Il est quand bien fait! Et je dois dire que la serviette lui va à ravir! _Bulma rougit en se surprenant à imaginer que la serviette tomberait._Si ca arrivait je lui sauterait dessus!_ Mais, à sa grande déception, Végéta entra dans ses appartements sans autre incident, tenant fermement la serviette autour de ses reins. Bulma pénétra alors dans sa propre chambe, Yamcha étendu de tout son long dormait. Elle soupira. _Malgrés son entraînement au combat il manque d'endurance!_ Bulma s'allongea sur son lit et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle repensa soudainement au saïyen qui partagait sa maison. _Lui! Ca doit être autre chose question endurance! je suis sure qu'il doit être infatiguable! D'ailleurs Chi-chi m'a dit qu'avec Goku c'est toujours trés chaud quand ils sont tout les deux! Ca doit être commun à tout les saïyens!_ Elle sourit mais ce sourire s'effaca lorsqu'elle se tourna vers celui qui partageait son lit. _Non mais à quoi je pense moi! J'ai déjà un petit ami qui m'aime et que j'aime aussi! Ma petite Bulma va falloir calmer tes hormones!_ Yamcha remua à coté d'elle et la sortit de ses pensées.

**Yamcha, (d'une voix ensommeillée):** Tu dors pas pupuce? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est?

**Bulma:** J'ai pas sommeil! Mais dors toi t'inquiète pas pour moi!

Il ne se fit pas prier, il se retournat dans le lit et retomba trés vite dans les bras de Morphée. Alors que Bulma se replongeait dans ses pensées, elle entendit le portable de Yamcha sonner. comme son petit ami semblait endormit profondement elle attrapa l'appareil et regarda l'écran. "Appel Marilyn" _C'est qui cette fille? Et pourquoi elle l'appelle à cet heure ci? _La sonnerie du téléphone se tut. Quelque minutes plus tard une autre sonnerie signala que "Marilyn" avait laissé un message vocale. Bulma sortit de sa torpeur et décida d'écouter le message. Elle sortit de la chambre et s'adossa au mur. Elle colla le téléphone contre son oreille aprés avoir composé le numéro de la boïte vocale. Quelques instant plus tard elle éteignait l'appareil, ce qu'elle avait entendu semait le doute dans son esprit. _Pourquoi..._Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, et enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux elle retourna dans la chambre, remit le portable à sa place et se recoucha prés de petit ami.


	2. Chapter 2: le doute

**Chapitre2: le doute**

Yamcha était réparti depuis un moment déjà. Bulma réfléchissait, seule dans le salon. Le jour était tombé depuis environ une heure, quand soudain, toute les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent en même temps, le jeune femme ne sortit pas pour autant de ses pensées. Un cri se fit entendre a l'extérieur.

**Végéta: **BON SANG! L'HUMAINE! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUT! RALLUME CETTE FOUTU LUMIERE! Y'AS PLUS DE COURANT! JE SUIS COINCE DANS LA SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT!

Bulma revint alors à le réalité. Elle sourit en entendant les cris de Végéta. Elle sortit et s'appuya contre la porte de la salle d'entrainement.

**Bulma: **Désolé mon ptit Végéta mais tu va devoir patienter, il semblerait que se soit une panne de secteur! Le générateur de secours de la Capsule corp devrait pas tarder à se mettre en route!

**Végéta: **Comment ca patienter? J'ai pas que ce à faire! Je sais trés bien que tu peut ouvrir la porte sans électricité! Alors ouvres et magnes toi!

**Bulma, sur un ton boudeur: **Non! Je ne vais surement pas rendre service à quelqu'un qui me parle comme ca!

**Végéta: **Ok! ok! Veux tu bien s'il te plaît ouvrir cette porte avant que je la défonce moi même!

**Bulma: **S'il te plait Bulma!

**Végéta, commencant à perdre patience:** S'il te plaît...Bulma!

La jeune femme sourit et se décida à sortir la clé qui permettait de dévérouiller la porte en cas de panne de courant. Végéta sortit de la salle furieux. Bulma souriait toujours, le saïyen la plaqua contre le mur et la regarda dans les yeux, il se pencha alors vers elle. _Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? Il va m'embrasser? _Bulma remarqua que le visage du saiyen touchait presque le sien, mais que son regard signifiait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment l'embrasser.

**Végéta: **Ne recommence plus jamais!

Il s'écarta, Bulma était au bord de la syncope. _Mais pourquoi je me met dans cet état moi? Pourquoi il me fait de l'effet? C'est Végéta!Végéta! _La lumière revint dans la maison, Végéta rentra et Bulma le vit monter à l'étage. Elle se décida à le suivre, il était tard et elle commencait à ressentir le manque de sommeil du à sa nuit avec Yamcha.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, un bruit d'eau dans la piéce d'a côté lui indiqua que végéta devait être sous la douche. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, bercée par le clapotis de l'eau.

Elle ne s'éveilla que le lendemain matin. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée, elle se levat et s'observa dans son miroir. _J'ai vraiment une sale tête! Je dois avoir accumuler plus d'heure de fatigue que je le pensais!Ma petite Bulma faut te reprendre en main! Ca va pas aller sinon!_ Elle sortit de sa chambre et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Elle laissa glisser ses vêtements sur le sol et pénétra dans la cabine de douche sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, alors que la piéce était emplie de vapeur, Bulma crut entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir._ Mince, je crois que j'ai oublier de fermer la porte à clé._ Elle entendit alors une voix.

**Voix: **Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a encore foutru cette humaine! On se croirait dans un sauna!

Bulma n'osait plus bouger, et, à son grand désespoir la porte grande ouverte laisser échapper la vapeur. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'intrus, mais lui ne semblait pas s'être apercu de sa présence. _Mince qu'est ce que je fait! Si je cris ca va attirer son attention et il va me voir toute nue! Mais si je cris pas il va rester la et il va me voir toute nue aussi!_

**Bulma: **VEGETA! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Le saiyen sembla alors remarquer la présence de la jeune femme dans la salle de bain. Il se tournat vers elle et bien que surpris de la trouver dans le plus simple appareil, il ne semblat pas s'offusquer du spectacle, au contraire. Bulma tout en cachant son intimité rougissait à vu d'oeil.

**Végéta: **Tu te douche sans fermer la porte maintenant?

**Bulma, génée: **J'ai oublier! Maintenant tu pourrais te retourner ? J'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée que tu te rince l'oeil à mes dépends! Ou alors ferme la porte et laisse moi me rincer l'oeil aussi!

Elle hoqueta de surprise! _Mais pourquoi j'ai di ca moi? Mais je suis pas bien! _Elle se risque à lever les yeux vers le saïyen, il la regardait à la fois surpris et amusé.

**Végéta: **Je pourrais te prendre au mot! Méfie toi!

Mais au grand soulagement de Bulma, il sortit de la salle de bain. Elle soupira avant de se laisser glisser au sol. _J'aie eu chaud ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive! Je fantasme sur lui, je l'imagine en train de m'embrasser et la je lui fait carrement des propositions! Même si j'avoue que sur le moment j'aurais été presque contente qu'il reste! _Elle se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain, s'enroulant dans une serviette elle vérifia tout de même que le saïyen n'était pas dans les parages. Maiis il n'était pas en vue, il devait être dans sa chambre ou dans la salle d'entraînement. _Ouf! Y'aurais plus manquer que je le croise! Faudras que je pense à demander à papa de me construire ma propre salle de bain! Parce qu'a ce rythme la, je propose à végéta de se doucher avec moi la prochaine fois! _Elle rougit rien qu'en y pensant. Mais elle du s'avouer que comme tout à l'heure l'idée de la révulsait pas totalement. Elle se reprit bien vite. Abandonnant la sevriette sur le sol de sa chambre, elle se dirigeat vers sa garde robe, un immense placard qui aurait fait baver d'envie toute les stars de cinéma. Elle se choisit un jean confortable, un débardeur et une paire de chaussures plates._ Pas la peine de me faire belle, Yamcha ne vient pas aujourd'hui...il s'entraîne! _Cette pensée l'énerva légèrement, était il réellement entrain de s'entraîner? Elle n'avait toujours pas reussi à percer le mystère de la fameuse Marilyn. Contrariée par ses pensées, Bulma déscendit à la cuisine, sa mère comme d'habitude cuisinait tout sorte de plat qu'elle réservait à leur invité.

**Bulma: **Maman tu cuisine encore pour ce muffle?

**Maman: **Bien sur! Lui au moin il apprécie mes petits plats! Pas comme toi fille ingrate!

**Bulma: "**Tes petits plats" comme tu dis! Je suis sure qu'une seule bouchée me ferait prendre 15 kilos!

**Maman: **Végéta ne grossit pas! Et pourtant il mange beaucoup!

Bulma soupira. _Mais végéta est un saïyen! Ils ont un trou à la place de l'estomac! Et en plus quant on voit les efforts physiques qu'il fait...c'est pas étonnant qu'il ne prenne pas un gramme! JE SUIS JALOUSE!_

**Bulma: **C'est trop injuste! Moi, dés que je me relache un peu, je prend du poids à coup sur!

**Végéta: **C'est parce que nous sommes fait pour nous battre que nous ne prenont pas de poids!

Bulma sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu le saïyen entrer dans la cuisine. Elle rougit en remarquant qu'il lui jetait un regard narquois.

**Végéta: **Tu t'est décidée à t'habiller finalement?

Bulma était à présent rouge comme une tomate. mais elle préféra ne pas relever la remarque. Elle sortit simplement de la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Végéta. Mais soudain elle fit demi tour.

**Bulma: **Pourquoi t'est pas dans la salle de gravité?

**Végéta: **J'aimerais bien mais la panne d'hier soir à dérégler tout les paramètres! Et comme ton père est en voyage pour el moment, pas moyen de m'entraïner!

Bulma sourit. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête de génie.

**Bulma: **Je veux bien la réparer à condition que tu me rende un service!

Végéta lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

**Bulma:** Suis moi.

Edit de l'auteur: je précise que les les passages en itallique sont les pensées de Bulma!


	3. Chapter 3: Marilyn

**Chapitre3: Marilyn**

Végéta marchait sans but réel dans les rues de la capitale du Nord. Bulma lui avait demandé de passer prendre certain colis encombrants à l'usine de la Capsule corp, la salle de gravité ne serait pas réparée avant le soir, la panne avait causé plus de dommage qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ.Alors qu'il passait dans le quartier commercant, le saÿen apercu une silhouette qui lui était familière assise à un café. Il s'approchat afin de vérifier et l'étonnement se peignit sur son visage. Il fixa un moment Yamcha qui était en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde dont il semblait plus que proche. Le terrien ne vit même pas le saïyen, trop occupée à embrasser la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Végéta fit demi tour et rentra à la capsule corp aprés avoir pris les imposant colis que Bulma lui avait demandé de ramener. Il les posa dans le salon et se rendit à la salle de gravité. Bulma à quatre patte sous te tableau de commande semblait trés occupée. Végéta hésitait à lui raconter ce qu'il venait de voir, mais prenant en compte le fait que Bulma avait abandonné toutes ses activités pour réparer la salle d'entraînement il se décidé à lui parler.

**Végéta:** Hum!

**Bulma, la tête toujours sous le tableau de bord: **Qu'est ce tu veux? Je n'ai pas fini! Je t'avais dit pas avant ce soir! Tu m'as ramené mes paquets?

**Végéta: **Oui...ils sont dans le salon, mais c'est pas pour la salle que je viens te voir...Tu sort toujours avec ton abruti de terrien?

**Bulma, éxédée:** Il s'appelle Yamcha! Et oui nous sortons toujours ensemble et nous sommes trés heureux tout les deux! Pourquoi t'est jaloux?

**Végéta, véxé: **Pas du tout! Mais je préfère te dire que ton "Yamcha", alors que tu te roules par terre, il batifole avec une superbe blonde qui rendrait fou n'importe quel homme normal.

Bulma se redressa brusquement. Végéta remarqua son regard désespéré, au bord des larmes. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas pleurer, mais soudain elle explosa, ses grand yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler. Végéta prit au dépourvu ne savait pas comment réagir. Si cela avait été une autre personne il l'aurait probablement laissé là sans faire quoi que soit mais quelque chose l'empechait de partir. Il ne pouvait s'empecher de se dire que si le magnifique visage de cette terrienne était déformé par les larmes c'était un peu de sa faute. Il s'accroupit prés d'elle.

**Végéta:** Allez arrête de chialer! Il en vaut pas la peine.

Bulma tournat vers lui son viage inondé de larmes, elle essuyat ses joues et, à la grande surprise du saïyen, sourit.

**Bulma, la voix encore tremblante:** Merci...

Végéta se recula, géné. Bulma se releva, toute trace de tristesse avait quitter son visage pour laisser place à la colère.

**Bulma: **Emmene moi la bas!

**Végéta: **Pardon?

**Bulma: **T'as trés bien compris! Emmène moi la bas que je lui fasse sa fête à cet hypocrite et à sa blondasse! Il va voir ce que c'est que de s'en prendre à Bulma Brief!

Je ne sais pas voler! Alors emmène moi la bas! Le plus vite possible!

Végéta se raidit, mais pour qui se prenait-elle! Elle la faible terrienne..elle lui donnait des ordres à LUI le prince des saïyens, craint et respecté dans tout l'univers!

Mais le regard insistant que lui jetait Bulma ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'options, et en plus il été plutôt ravi de pouvoir assister à l'humiliation de cet imbecile terrien.

Il prit donc Bulma dans ses bras, sans ménagement et s'envola. Quelque minute plus tard, il redescendait en direction de la place ou il avait surpris Yamcha et sa compagne. Dés qu'il posat le pied à terre Bulma sauta de ses bras et contemplat la scène qui s'offrait à elle. _Non..._Son petit ami était là, enlacant une autre femme, une jeune femme blonde, mince, grande, sexy. Bulma resta un moment interdite, elle sentit la terre se dérober sous ses pieds et se rattrappa instinctivement à Végéta. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse mais il n'en fit rien. Bulma le regarda un moment, il lui jetait un regard inquisiteur._ Je sais ce que je dois faire...mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas! Il a accepter de m'aider! Et je suis incapable de faire quoi que se soit!_ Elle se tournat de nouveau vers Yamcha qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarquer leur présence. Bulma prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'avanca vers son petit ami et l'objet de son désir.

**Bulma: **Je dérange peut-être? Ton entraînement n'est pas trop dur j'espère! Puis je savoir comment s'appelle ton entraîneur! Que je sache à qui je vais casser la geule!

Yamcha se leva surpris. Il regardait Bulma avec un regard éffrayé, la jeune femme en revanche gardait parfaitement son calme.

**Fille:** Yami? C'est qui cette poufiasse bleu? Tu la connaît?

S'en fut trop pour Bulma, elle administra un gifle monumentale à sa rivale. Celle-ci surprise par la force du coup la regarda interloquée.

**Fille:** Non mais vous êtes pas bien! Yami fait quelque chose!

**Bulma: **Yami ne feras rien! Parce que la poufiasse bleu comme vous dites! C'est sa petite amie depuis plusieurs années déjà! Et la poufiasse bleu elle exige des explication "Yami"!

**Yamcha, paniqué:** Bulma! Ma puce! C'est pas ce que tu crois Marilyn est juste une amie...je...

Mais Bulma lui jeta un regard tellement méprisant qu'il préféra se taire. Elle fit demi tour et ordonna à Végéta de la ramener à la capsule corp. Alors qu'il s'envolait, Bulma posat sa tête sur l'épaule du saïyen et se remit à pleurer. _Pourquoi! Pourquoi! Pourquoi!_

**Bulma: **POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????????????????????????


	4. Chapter 4: Reste

**chapitre4: Reste...**

Végéta atterit sur le balcon de la chambre de Bulma. Elle pleurait toujours sur son épaule. Il la déposa sur son lit et alors qu'il se levait pour partir elle le retint pas la main. Il se tournat vers elle et lui lancat un regard interrogatif. Les yeux de la jeune femme était suppliant et elle chuchota "Restes avec moi s'il te plait...", Végéta faillit ne pas entendre tellement la voix de la jeune femme était faible. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, tiraillé entre l'envie de la laisser pleurer dans son coin et celle de la consoler. Comme elle n'avait pas laché sa main, Végéta décida de rester. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Bulma. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, il la laissa faire bien que cela le genait énormement. Bulma était toujours secouée de sanglot.

**Végéta:** Tu veux pas arrêter de pleurer...c'est chiant...

Bulma ne répondit pas mais il vit qu'elle faisait des efforts pour se calmer, elle se mordait la lèvre infèrieur comme dans la salle de gravité.

**Végéta**: Te fait pas mal non plus...ce serait stupide...d'ailleurs je comprend pas pourquoi tu pleures pour cet idiot! cette larve humanoïde ne mérite pas tes larmes.

Bulma regarda le saïyen et éclata de rire.

**Végéta:** Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle?

Bulma était maintenant à cheval entre le rire et les larmes. Végéta lui, ne trouvait pas du tout la plaisanterie à son goût. Il se levat exédé et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir Bulma se jeta sur lui pour le retenir.

**Bulma:** NON! Part pas! Je suis désolée! C'est la facon dont tu as décrit Yamcha! Ca ma fait rire! Reste! Reste avec moi! Me laisse pas toute seule!

Elle s'était remise à pleurer, elle posat sa tête contre le dos du saïyen. Celui-ci, géné, n'oser plus faire un seul mouvement, il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit les bras de la jeune femme se refermer autour de son torse.

**Végéta:** C'est bon! Je reste! Arrête de pleurer...

Il sentit l'étreinte de Bulme se déssérer. Elle s'éloigna et s'écroula sur son lit. Il l'observa un moment. Le corps de la jeune femme était secoué de sanglot. Il vint s'assoir prés d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son regard océan était noyé par les larmes silencieuses. Elle se redressa un peu plus et rapprocha son visage de celui du saïyen. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup de Végéta, le regard toujours plongé dans ses yeux noirs. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, Végéta ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Au moment ou elle allait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes il la repoussa.

**Végéta: **Je peux savoir ce qui te prend! Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer!

Il sortit de la chambre sans laisser le temps à Bulma de répondre. Elle le regarda sortir sans bouger.Elle sourit. _J'y était presque!_


	5. Chapter 5: pardonner?

**Chapitre 5: Pardonner? **

Bulma poussa un juron. Sa nouvelle invention ne fonctionnait toujours pas et menacvait pour la enième fois de tomber en miette. _He me je suis pas en état de travailler! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris hier soir? J'ai faillit embrasser Végéta! Y'a des jours ou je me comprend pas! Je me met dans tout mes états pour ce crétin de Yamcha et 20 minutes plus tard je saute dans les bras de ce macho primaire!_ Elle laissa tomber ses outils._ J'arriverai à rien aujourd'hui!_ Elle sortit de son laboratoire. Bulma regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil brillait. la jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre et se mit en maillot de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se prélassait au bord de la piscine. Elle fut vite rejoint par sa mère ce qui étonna Bulma.

**Bulma:** Tu ne cuisine plus? TU t'est enfin apercu que végéta n'est qu'un rustre primaire et machiste?

**Mère:** Non il est partit trés tôt ce matin!

Bulma se redressa d'un bond!

**Bulma:** COMMENT CA PARTIT? MAIS OU?

**Mère:** T'inquièterait tu pour le "rustre primaire et machiste"?! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous? Et yamcha?

**Bulma; hurlant:** YAMCHA N'EST QU'UN ENFOIRE! IL ME TROMPAIT AVEC UNE BLONDASSE EN STRING! ET IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE ENTRE CE SAIYEN ET MOI!

Elle se leva irritée et regagna sa chambre. _Pourquoi est ce qu'il est partit? Ca l'a dérangé à ce point que j'essaye de l'embrasser? Je suis vraiment trop bête!_ Elle entendit la sonette de le porte d'entrée retentir._ C'est lui? Non...il a le code de l'entrée..._La voix de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée lui apprit que c'était Yamcha._ Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici lui! _Elle eut sa réponse lorsque le jeune homme vint frapper à sa porte!

**Yamcha:** BULMA OUVRE MOI! LAISSE MOI AU MOINS M'EXPLIQUER!

Bulma soupira. _Expliquer quoi! Je t'ai tout simplement surpris pendant que tu embrassais une autre femme! Il n'y a rien a expliquer..._Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa son ex petit ami entrer. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

**Yamcha:** Bulma ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs! J'en ai fait une! Mais je te demande de me pardonner! Je ne suis qu'un homme! Et Marilyn...he bien...elle était l'image que je faisais d'une femme parfaite, mais hier, quand je t'ai vu pleurer, je me suis rendu compte que c'est toi la femme parfaite! Celle que j'aime c'est toi Bulma.

**Bulma, en soupirant:** Te pardonner? Désolé mais je ne peux pas...j'ai souffert plus que de raison hier...pas seulement à cause de cette fille! Mais aussi, parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux! Ca fait déjà longtemps que notre relation tourne en rond...Ca ne mène plus à rien...On se dispute sans arrêt...on couche ensemble pour faire semblant d'être réconcilié...Tu as brisé la dernière chose qui me retenait à toi...la confiance...De plus..je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme...Rejoint ta blondasse, de toute facon ca n'as plus d'importance pour moi...

**Yamcha, la voix tremblante:**on peux au moins rester amis! Tu ne crois pas?

**Bulma: **Non...du moins pas pour le moment...je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances vis à vis de toi...peut-être plus tard...quand on se seras stabilisé toi et moi...Mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'être seule...de réfléchir...

**Yamcha, sur ton accusateur:** Je croyais que tu étais tombée amoureuse d'un autre! Pourtant jusqu'à hier on sortait toujours ensemble.

**Bulma, piquée au vif:** NE PREND PAS CE TON AVEC MOI! QUE JE SACHE C'EST TOI QUI M'A TROMPE! C'EST TOI QUI EST ALLE VOIR AILLEURS! ALORS NE VIENT PAS ME REPROCHER D'AVOIR CHERCHER LE RECONFORT AUPRES DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE! TU N'AS JAMAIS ETE REELMENT PRESENT POUR MOI! TOUJOURS A T'ENTRAINER A DROITE ET A GAUCHE! OU DU MOINS C'EST CE QUE TU PRETENDAIT FAIRE! RIEN NE ME DIT QUE TU NE COUCHAIT PAS AVEC D'AUTRE FILLES! QUI ME DIT QU'IL N'Y A EU QUE CETTE MARILYN? ALORS APRES TOUT CA NE CHERCHE PAS A ME FAIRE CULPABILISER POUR AVOIR DONNER MON COEUR A UN AUTRE! JE NE TE PERMET PAS DE DONNER TON AVIS SUR MA VIE AMOUREUSE! SAUTES TOUTES LES BLONDASSES QUE TU VEUX! MAIS NE VIENT SURTOUT PAS REPROCHER D'ETRE TOMBEE AMOUREUSE D'UN AUTRE! JE TE L'INTERDIT! MAINTENANT SORT DE MA CHAMBRE! SORT DE MA MAISON! ET SORT DE MA VIE!

Yamcha fut surpris par l'expression de haine qui se peignait sur le visage de Bulma, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, il avait été trop loin et il s'en rendait compte trop tard. Ils ortit donc de la chambre et de la maison. Alors qu'il regagnait son appartement, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, il l'avait perdue définitivement, au profit d'un autre. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. "Marilyn". Il décrocha.

**Yamcha:** Oui ma belle qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

**Marilyn, d'un voix pleine de sous entendu:** Mon mari vient de partir pour 3 jours! Tu me manques! T'est libre? On a fait livrer un nouveau jacousi! Ca te dirait de le tester?

**Yamcha:** J'arrive.

Il raccrocha.


	6. Chapter 6: Somnanbulisme

**Chap6: Somnanbulisme**

Bulma soupira, allongée sur son lit elle pensait aux évènements de la journée._ Entre végéta qui part et Yamcha que je met dehors, je vais finir seule! Je suis trop bête des fois! _Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir._ Végéta?_. Elle sortit sur le pas de sa porte et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le saïyen rentrer dans sa chambre._ Ouf! Au moins il est revenu! _Elle referma la porte, s'allongeat sur son lit et, quelques minustes plus tard, elle dormait.

Vers deux heures du matin, Végéta entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il pensa que Bulma devait avoir faim et qu'elle descendait à la cuisine. Mais, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur une Bulma en nuisette. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, observant la silhouette gracile de la jeune femme. elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit et s'allongeat. Elle se rapprocha de lui, il s'écarta; elle s'approcha encore, il s'écarta de nouveau mais cette fois ci, il tomba du lit. Il se releva en grommelant.

**Végéta:** Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

Pas de réponse.

**Végéta:** Bulma?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Végéta commencait à perdre patience, alors qu'il allait se mettre à crier, Bulma se mit à ronfler. Il réalisa alors qu'elle dormait. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air décider à bouger il s'assit par terre et la regarda dormir. Le rythme régulier de sa respiration montrait qu'elle dormait profondement. Sans s'en rendre compte il cala sa propre respiration sur celle de la jeune femme et peu à peu il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla Bulma ne reconnu pas immédiatement l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. _Mais ou est ce que je suis? C'est pas ma chambre!_ Elle se redressa dans le lit. _Mais c'est la chambre de Végéta! Comment je suis arrivée la? Et il est ou lui?_ Le réveil prés d'elle indiquait "10h30"._ Il doit être en train de s'entraîner. Ca ne m'expique pas ce que je fais ici! Il m'a enlevé de ma chambre pendant que je dormais? _Des tas d'idée farfelue lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais aucune ne semblait réaliste. Elle se leva et regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle ne s'arreta pas dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose et se dirigea directement vers la salle de gravité. Le dispositif de sécurité lui indiqua que la gravité était maintenue à un niveau normal. Elle pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement, regardant autour d'elle, elle vit Végéta allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés._ Mon dieu! Il est mort?_ Elle courrut vers lui et tomba à genoux à côté du corps immobile du saïyen. Mais en regardant bien elle s'apercur qu'il respirait de facon régulière._ Il dort! Il dort dans la salle de gravité! Je me retrouve dans son lit et il dort dans la salle d'entraînement...Qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il dort...j'ai envie de l'embrasser! Aprés tout il dort!_ Elle se pencha sur le visage du saïyen, et, au moment ou elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repoussa, mais, au contraire, il semblait apprécier le baiser. Bulma, elle, était aux anges. _Je pourrais rester collée à ses lèvres pendant des siècles! _Mais le saiyen mis fin au baiser en se redressant sur ses coudes._ Non! C'est déjà fini?_ Mais, à la grand surprise et pour le plus grand bonheur de Bulma il la tira à nouveau vers lui pour un nouveau baiser beaucoup plus passioné. Elle se serra contre lui, et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la chambre du saiyen.

Cette nuit là, Bulma s'endormie vraiment heureuse. Et, pour une fois, elle s'endormit avant son partenaire.

**edit de l'auteur:** Désolé pour l'attente j'ai mis trente ans à écrire ce chapitre! je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois parce que ca me plaisait pas! J'espere que ca vous convient C'est difficile de conserver le caractère de personnages (surtout celui de Végéta). On l'imagine mal faire une déclaration d'amour! A bientot pour un nouveau chapitre! Et oui! c'est pas fini!


	7. Chapter 7: Changement

Juste toi et moi: chapitre 7

Bulma se réveilla tard dans la matinée, la journée de la vieille avait été plus qu'épuisante bien que fort agréable. Elle se retourna dans le lit bien qu'ayant peu d'espoir d'y trouver le saiyen. Elle soupira _je ne sais même pas si il à passé la nuit avec moi, je me suis endormie dans ses bras mais lui il ne dormait pas!_ Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le balcon, la chambre de Végéta bénéficiait d'une vue directe sur le parc de la Capsule Corp. et la salle de gravité. _Il doit être en train de s'entrainer…il va mal le prendre si je le dérange…j'ai faim…_Bulma se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien avalé depuis la vieille, elle chercha des yeux ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et sourit. Une fois rhabillée elle descendit avec la ferme intention d'engloutir tout ce qui lui passerait par la main. Dans la cuisine un mot été aimanté sur l'immense frigo.

«Ma chérie, ton père et moi nous serons absent toute la journée, je vous ai laissé à toi et Végéta (enfin surtout lui) de quoi vous nourrir, il n'y a plus qu'à réchauffer, si tu daignes en manger un peu! Bisous maman»

Bulma sourit. L'horloge du salon indiquait qu'il était déjà midi passé. _J'ai dormit vraiment longtemps! _ Elle dressa un couvert pour deux, et mit plusieurs plats au four. Une fois les plats chauds elle les présenta de façon artistique et les posa sur la table. Elle avait à peine fini que Végéta pénétrait dans la cuisine. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux, auquel il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'assoir en maugréant un faible «merci»._ Il n'a pas changé…quoiqu'il m'ait dit merci! C'est déjà un progrès! Bon j'ai intérêt à mettre à table avant qu'il n'est engloutit ce morphale!_ En effet Végéta ne l'attendait pas vraiment pour manger, son appétit de saiyen lui ordonnait de manger tout ce qui était à sa portée. Bulma s'assit et se servit une copieuse ration de nourriture qu'elle englouti t presque aussi vite que le saiyen.

Végéta: Y'en a encore?

Bulma: Oui, mais faut le faire chauffer!

Végéta: Je vais le faire…

Bulma resta interloquée. _J'ai entendu? Il va le faire? Je dois rêver! En temps normal il m'aurait ordonné de lui faire à manger! _

Bulma: Je cuisine si mal que ca? Je suis quand même capable de faire réchauffer un plat!

Végéta: Moi aussi!

Bulma éclata de rire, sous le regard froissé du saiyen. Il ouvrit rageusement le frigo, en sortit plusieurs plats qu'il mit dans le four sans plus jeter un regard à la jeune femme. Elle souriait toujours en le regardant faire. _Je crois que finalement, j'ai gagné au change! La vie va être beaucoup plus pimentée avec lui! _La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit dans ses pensées. _Chichi_.

Bulma: Oui Chichi! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi? Garder SanGohan? Pas de problème! Non mes parents ne sont pas là! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais de lui! Oui a tout à l'heure!

Elle raccrocha. Pendant sa conversation téléphonique Végéta avait fini de préparer les divers plats et continuait de se goinfrer avec voracité. Bulma piqua quelques frites dans l'assiette du saiyen qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Végéta: Ce sont mes frites!

Bulma, tout en croquant les dites frites de façon provocante: Tu veux me les reprendre?

Végéta, avec un sourire narquois: Ne me tente pas l'humaine! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!

Il avala les dernières bouchées de son repas et quitta la cuisine, sous le regard amusé de Bulma. _Au contraire végéta! Je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable! Et je trouve ca très excitant! _


	8. Chapter 8: Envies

Edit de l'auteur: je vous prie de me pardonner pour ce long temps d'attente! je suppose que même la moitié des gens qui suivait ma fic on laisser tomber! je les prie de m'excuser! J'ai souvent beaucoup d'idée pour des fic mais c'est très décousus et je me lasse vite! Quand je perd l'inspiration ce que j'écris devient nul et sans interet et j'avance pas! Mais je me suis donné un coup de pied aux fesses parce que quelque personne on rentré mon histoire dans leur favorites et ils méritent que je la continue ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sympas! Je vous demande encore pardon et j'espère que ce chapitre vous feras plaisir! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8: Envies

Bulma attendait patiemment que Chichi dépose son fils, allongée dans le divan elle laissait son esprit vagabonder. _C'était tellement bon hier! Rien a voir avec l'autre imbécile! C'était vraiment le jour et la nuit! J'avais jamais pris mon pied comme ça! On recommence quand il veut, il pourrait même me sauter dessus, la! De suite! Maintenant! Je pourrais passer ma vie au lit s'il restait avec moi!_

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée interrompit le fil de ses pensées coquines.

Bulma: Calme toi ma fille! Tu l'as eu une fois, va falloir travailler pour l'avoir de nouveau!

Elle ouvrit la porte et une Chichi rayonnante la salua. La femme de Sangoku s'épanouissait pleinement dans son rôle de mère et de femme au foyer.

Chichi: Sangohan a fait ses devoirs! Il a un bouquin à lire donc tu ne l'auras pas dans les pattes! Et pas d'entrainement!

Bulma: Bonjour Sangohan! Tu va bien? Ta mère est toujours aussi précise?

Sangohan: Elle a été plutôt concise je trouve!

Bulma sourit et laissa entrer le garçon. Chichi lui fit un signe et remonta dans sa voiture.

_Ma petit Bulma c'est mal barré pour les cochonneries cette après-midi! Bon de toute façon je ne pense pas que je puisse débarquer comme ça dans la salle d'entrainement en lui disant « Dis Végéta j'ai envie de toi! On va dans ma chambre ou la tienne? ». définitivement non!_

Sangohan: Yamcha n'est pas là?

Bulma: Non! Et il ne viendra pas de si tôt! Nous sommes séparés.

Sangohan: ha...je vois.

Bulma sourit, Sangohan était vraiment un garçon charmant et bien élevé.

Bulma: Bon on fait comme d'habitude! Tu as le droit d'aller où bon te semble dans la maison, tu peux faire ce que tu veux! Profite de cette après midi de liberté!

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier et s'échappa aussitôt en riant dans le jardin. Bulma en profita pour remonter dans sa chambre et se ruer dans sa faramineuse penderie. Dans son esprit se succédait les plans les plus farfelus pour conquérir le prince. Elle envisagea même de l'attendre nue devant la salle d'entraînement mais se ravisa vite. _Même si c'est stupide! Ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être efficace! Quoique._

Elle fouilla dans se tenues les plus sexys, trouva une robe noire échancrées, la jeta sur le lit, sortit une rouge très courte, la jeta sur le lit aussi, hésita entre les deux, les essaya trois fois chacune et se rabattit finalement sur une légère robe en mousseline bordeaux, qui descendait juste au dessus du genoux, et, qui épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses. Elle hésita devant les chaussures mais se dit que les talons agrandirait l'écart de taille entre elle et son saiyen. Elle s'assit finalement devant sa coiffeuse.

Elle mettait la dernière touche à un chignon compliqué quand on sonna. Elle descendit et ouvrit à Chichi qui avait fini son shopping.

Chichi: C'est pour moi que tu t'est faite belle? Je suis flattée! Non, sans rire, tu t'est réconciliée avec yamcha.

Bulma: Ne prononce plus le nom de ce crétin fini devant moi. J'ai un nouveau flirt!

Chichi regarda son amie avec étonnement mais le regard entendu de Bulma lui fit vite comprendre qui était le flirt en question.

Chichi: NON! C'est quand même pas! NON! BULMA!

Bulma: Ben quoi y'a pas de mal à se faire plaisir non?

Chichi: Mais vous avez déjà? Enfin je veux dire...tu vois de quoi je parle!

Bulma: La réponse est oui! Et je compte bien recommencer! D'ailleurs il faut que je finisse de me préparer! Je t'appelle demain!

Chichi était sous le choc. Elle appela son fils et le fit monter dans la voiture, lançant un dernier regard désespéré à sa meilleure amie, elle s'assit au volant et démarra. _A nous deux Votre Altesse! Ce soir vous serez a moi tout entier!_

Il était 20h quand Bulma sortit de la salle de bain, elle enfila un ensemble de sous vêtements noirs plus que sexys et passa la petite robe qu'elle avait choisis dans l'après midi. Elle retourna devant la coiffeuse et se maquilla. Elle se rua ensuite dans la cuisine afin de réchauffer quelque plats préparés par sa mère. _Merci maman! C'est pas ma cuisine qui l'aurait appâté!_ Elle disposa les couverts face à face, alluma quelques chandelles et se dirigea vers le compteur électrique. _Quoi de mieux qu'une panne de courant pour le faire sortir de sa tanière! _Elle abaissa plusieurs interrupteur et sourit.


	9. Chapter 9: Dangereuse séduction

Chap 9: Dangereuse séduction

Bulma sourit en entendant les vociférations du saiyen, son petit plan fonctionnait, bientôt il sortirait de la salle de gravité et il tomberait tout droit dans ses filets. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, elle l'entendit rentrer dans la maison et monter directement à l'étage pour se doucher. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine et attendit le sourire aux lèvres à la lueur des bougies. Il pénétra dans la cuisine attiré par l'odeur des petits plats qui mijotaient, il fut surpris de l'ambiance qui régnait dans la cuisine. Il s'assit cependant en face de Bulma et attendit qu'elle daigne le servir.

Bulma, voyant qu'il s'impatientait: Ce seras prêt dans quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec le courant en ce moment mais ça devient infernal!

Végéta regarda aux dehors les lumières du quartier mais ne souffla mot, curieux, malgré lui, de voir ce que préparait la jeune femme. Elle avait beau être une humaine, fragile et lunatique, il l'a trouvait particulièrement attirante. Elle le fixait intensément de ses grands yeux bleus océans. Végéta ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé aucune femme de son monde qui eu possédé des yeux d'une couleur si intense. Il s'en défendait mais elle le fascinait, il s'avouait avec difficulté qu'il avait aimé sa nuit avec elle. Et ce soir, dans sa robe il la trouvait terriblement sexy, il voyait son soutien-gorge qui dépassait légèrement au niveau du décolleté et ce simple petit bout de tissus lui faisait bien des promesses.

Bulma se leva et attrapa le repas sur la gaziniére, elle déposa la casserole devant Végéta et le regarda manger un moment. Alors qu'elle sentait l'attention du saiyen pleinement fixé sur la nourriture elle glissa son pied contre celui du prince. Elle remonta ensuite doucement le long de sa jambe pour caresser ses cuisses puis elle s'aventura plus loin encore, elle sentait sous son pied l'excitation du saiyen qui montait et elle en était ravie. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir gagner la partie, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joue? » lui demanda t'il son sourire toujours figé sur le visage. Elle chercha une réponse intelligente mais elle ne vint pas, son sourire la désarmait, de plus, il avait repoussé son pied et elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation quand il se leva.

« J'ai simplement envie de toi »Les mots sortirent tout seul alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte et que Bulma voyait ses rêves de nuits torrides s'envoler.

« Je ne suis pas ton jouet sexuel! » Il lui tournait toujours le dos, mais il s'était arrêté. _Réfléchit Bulma! Réfléchit!_ Elle se leva et repassa devant le saiyen._ Ça ne faisait pas tout a fait partie de mon plan mais tan pis!_ Elle se planta devant lui et défit sensuellement chaque boucle de son chignon tout en regardant le saiyen dans les yeux. Elle recula alors vers l'escalier en ondulant des hanches, et passant ses bras dans son dos elle défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle sentit qu'il la suivait du regard alors qu'elle grimpait les premières marches._ Ça fonctionne!_ Elle retira ensuite ses bas avec grâce et les abandonnas eux aussi dans l'escalier. Elle allait dégrafer son soutien-gorge quand elle sentit les mains du saiyen attraper les siennes.

« C'est à moi de faire ça non? »lui susurra t'il à l'oreille._ Gagné._ Le soutien-gorge de fine dentelle fut abandonné dans le couloir. Il la poussa vers sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux. Bulma était aux anges. Elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise noire du prince et caressa son torse musclé. Elle défit un à un les boutons de la chemise et la fit glisser dans le dos du saiyen. Elle laissa ensuite glisser ses mains vers la boutonnière et la braguette de son pantalon qui rejoignit bien vite la chemise. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Leurs deux corps vibraient de désir. Il la poussa vers le lit et s'allongea sur elle tout en la couvrant de baiser brûlant. Ils enlevèrent leurs derniers vêtements. Alors qu'il la caressait, Bulma le repoussa sur le côté et s'assit à califourchon sur ses abdos et caressa son torse.

« On a tout notre temps! Ce soir tu est à moi Végéta! A moi! Je vais faire de toi ce que je veux! »


	10. Chapter 10: Aveux

Chap 10:

Bulma ouvrit les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant, le visage endormit de Végéta, à ses côtés. Le réveil derrière lui indiquait 4h du matin. Elle le regarda dormir pendant un moment, sentant son cœur se gonfler d'un bonheur intense. _Il est là, il est à coté de moi._ C'est en le regardant dormir qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était tomber amoureuse. Oublié Yamcha et ses infidélités, oubliés les quelques hommes qu'elle avait connu, il les avait tous surpassé. Et il était là profondément endormis juste à coté d'elle. Il remua et elle crut l'avoir réveillé mais il ne sembla pas ouvrir les yeux quand il s'allongea sur le dos. Bulma sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse nu du prince, à sa grande surprise les bras musclés du saiyen l'enlacèrent. Elle se rendormit le cœur en fête et la tête pleine de rêves.

Elle le sentit bouger dans son sommeil mais ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, elle sentit que sa tête reposait de nouveau sur l'oreiller._ Ho non. Déjà._ Elle luttait pour se réveiller mais son corps refusait obstinément. Elle sentit qu'il remontait la couverture sur ses épaules et qu'il quittait la pièce, quelques instants plus tard elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau dans la douche et se rendormit rassurée.

_Quelle heure est-il?Combien de temps ai je dormit? Ou est Végéta?_ Bulma ouvrit les yeux, il était 10h30. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se blottit un peu plus dans les draps qui conservaient l'odeur du prince. Bulma se remémora leur ébats de la veille et rougit en y pensant, elle avait vraiment laissé tout ses fantasmes les plus fous ressurgir. _Pour quel genre de femme vais-je passer moi? Il doit me prendre pour une nymphomane incapable de contrôler ses pulsions hormonales, surtout après hier soir!_ Elle se leva finalement et regagna sa propre chambre pour s'habiller. Elle choisit une jupe droite et un chemisier blanc, enfila une paire de botte en daim à talon aiguille et glissa une pince dans ses cheveux. Elle attrapa son sac à main, enfila des lunettes de soleil et quitta la capsule corp.

Elle travailla toute la journée, jonglant avec les rapports économiques, les réunions et les entretiens. Quand elle quitta les bureaux se fut pour se rendre dans son atelier où elle mit la dernière touche aux plans d'une dizaine de machines, fabriqua trois prototypes et les testa. Elle quitta finalement le laboratoire tard dans la nuit, épuisée. Elle jeta un bref regard à la chambre de Végéta et s'écroula sur son lit, toute habillée.

Les journées suivantes furent pires, elle ne croisa pas une seule fois le prince des saiyens et réussit presque à se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'une passade. Mais plus les jours passaient plus elle mourrait d'envie de se glisser dans se chambre au milieu de la nuit, comme la première fois. L'occasion se présenta un soir alors qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain, elle s'approcha doucement de la porte et tourna la poignée avec précaution, à sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était remplie de buée, elle sourit, ôta tous ses vêtements et se glissa sous la douche.

« Je ne suis pas la seule qui ne ferme pas la porte apparemment » dit elle en se collant au dos du prince et en l'enlaçant. Il se retourna et la plaque doucement contre la paroi, elle frissonna au contact du carrelage froid.

« Tu m'evitais? » demanda t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Pourquoi? Je t'ai manqué? » chuchota t'elle déjà envoutée par les caresses et les baisers du prince, il savait comment la rendre folle de désir.

« Peux être un peu »avoua t'il dans un souffle. Bulma eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à l'entende de ces quatre mots. _Je lui ai manqué! Moi! _Elle se serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou du saiyen. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle se mit à pleurer. Il sembla s'en rendre compte et il l'enlaça doucement. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, cette humaine était décidément bizarre, elle l'excitait un soir, l'évitait la semaine suivante et venait pleurer sous sa douche quand il lui montrait de l'intérêt. Il ne comprenait plus.

« Pourquoi tu pleure? »Demanda t'il curieux

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas manquer à quelqu'un...je...je...je t'aime Végéta! Je t'aime! »Elle hurla les derniers mots . Il la regardait interloqué, elle plongea son regard azur dans les yeux noirs du prince attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ces mots là...c'est trop pour moi...je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour...je suis un guerrier Bulma...je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer... »

« Je me fiche que tu ne m'aime pas d'amour...je me fiche que tu est voulu détruire la terre...je me fiche que tu sois un extraterrestre guerrier! Je veux juste que tu reste à mes côtés! Je veux juste pouvoir te voir... »

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Bulma! Je pourrais repartir n'importe quand! »

« Reste avec moi ce soir...pas pour le sexe...juste pour dormir! »chuchota t'elle

Et il resta, il s'allongea près d'elle et la laissa se blottir dans ses bras. Aucun des deux ne dormit réellement cette nuit là, ils savaient tout les deux qu'une limite avait été franchie. Au matin, ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. Bulma sentit instinctivement qu'elle ne dormirait plus avec son prince avant un moment, il avait des démons à affronter et elle ne serait qu'un fardeau de plus pour lui. Elle avait entrevue un futur plein de promesse pendant leurs nuits d'amour mais ce matin là elle ne voyait qu'un voile sombre. Le prince n'était pas un homme comme les autres, elle croyait l'avoir apprivoiser mais elle n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle s'était endormie, elle sentit que le prince quittait ses bras, il quitta la chambre et la maison. A travers ses yeux fermés Bulma sentit tout de même les larmes qui coulaient, silencieuses, sur ses joues.


	11. Chapter 11: Sick and Tired

Un cri retentit dans le hall de l'hôpital.

"JE SUIS QUOI?"

Un mois plus tôt Bulma avait avoué au prince des saiyens qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et quelques heures plus tard il avait quitté la capsule corp laissant Bulma seule avec ses regrets et ses sentiments.

Un cri retentit dans le hall de l'hôpital.

"JE SUIS QUOI?"

*3 semaines plus tôt*

Bulma se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle, depuis le départ de Végéta elle avait pris l'habitude de venir dormir dans la chambre du prince. Elle se leva mais le monde sembla tourner autoure d'elle et elle eut un haut le coeur qui la fit se pencher en avant en se tenant l'estomac. Elle se rua au toilette pour vomir. _J'ai du attraper une gastro entérite, ou alors j'ai mangé quelque chose d'avarié au repas d'affaire hier! _épuisée elle s'endormit, assise devant les toilettes, la tête sur la cuvette.

" Bulma? Ma puce? Est-ce que ca va?, C'était sa mère,

- Je crois que j'ai attrapé un sale virus gastrique! Ne t'inquiete pas je vais me reposer aujourd'hui, c'est le week end! Tu peux me préparer un bol de bouillon? Je pense que je ne serait pas capable d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre aujourd'hui!

- Bien sur mon ange, mais tu devrait manger autre chose! Quelque chose de solide! Tu veux que je te fasse de la purée, ou des nouilles?

A peine avait elle prononcé ces mots que Bulma vomissait à nouveau.

- Bon j'ai compris, va pour du bouillon! Dés que tu te sens un peu mieux, va te débarbouiller, prendre une douche et recouche toi!

- Oui maman...de toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."

Quelques minutes plus tars l'héritiére de la famille Brief se glissait sous le jet d'eau bouillant de la douche, le nuage de vapeur qui emplit la piece reveilla en elle la douleur d'avoir perdu son prince. Elle avit mal, mal au coeur. Elle fut prise d'un nouveau heut le coeur, et elle eu l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle sortit de la douche précipitamment, regagna sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps. Elle n'avait passé que quelques nuits avec le prince mais elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de se coucher en regardant vers l'intérieur du lit, comme lorsqu'elle le regardait dormir. Mais aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle voyait était un oreiller vide et des draps froids, silencieusement, elle se mit à pleurer?

" Ca ne va pas mon ange? Demanda Bunny inquiète,

- Si Maman, ca va bien, je suis juste fatiguée...répondit Bulma en essuyant les traces humides de ses joues et en se redressant dans le lit.

- Tiens! je t'ai préparé un bon bouillon bien riche et bien chaud! Ca devrait te requinquer!

- Merci maman! souffla Bulma en prenant le bol que lui tendais sa mère, un instant elle sentit sa nausée revenir mais la faim était la plus forte. Elle souffla sur le breuvage et en avala une gorgée avec plaisir.

- C'est délicieux Maman. dit-elle en souriant doucement.

- Bulma? que se passe t'il? Depuis une semaine tu te traîne dans la maison comme une âme en peine! Ton père est moi sommes très inquiets! Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec le départ de Végéta?

- On ne peux rien te cacher...c'est à cause de moi qu'il est partit...

- Vous vous êtes disputés?

- Non, au contraire, nous avons eus une aventure, et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Bulma se tut sentant sa gorge se bloquer et son coeurs se serrer sous le poids de l'émotion.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute! Végéta n'est pas un homme comme les autres! Il reviendra j'en suis certaine. Maintenant cesse de pleurer, tu va te rendre encore plus malade que tu ne l'est déjà. Bois ton bouillon et dors! rien ne vaut une bonne grosse dose de sommeil pour reprendre des forces!

- Merci maman."

Bulma but la fin de son bol de soupe, se recoucha et s 'endormi presque aussitôt . Bunny remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Elle referma la porte dérrière elle et soupira.

" Je savais que ca finirais mal, mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peux pas proteger ses enfanst! Tu de vras affronter cette épreuve seule ma chérie! Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te préparer du bouillon et t'offrir mon épaule pour pleurer. "

Une semaine avait passé et Bulma avait retrouvé la forme, quelques nausée persistait au réveil mais elle avait retrouvé l'appétit. Elle avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de fringale au cours de la journée, tant et si bien qu'elle prenait régulièrement d'assaut le frigo de la capsule corp.

" Je suis contente que tu te sentes mieux ma chérie, lui dit sa mère alors que Bulma dévorait un paquet de céreales,

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'ai terriblement faim!

- Tu nourris un ver solitaire?

- Très drôle! Toi qui te plaignais que je ne mangeais jamais rien!

- C'est sur que le changement est radical!

- Je vais aller nager un peu dans la piscine, tu viens avec moi?

- Non j'ai du travail ma chérie, ton père étant encore en voyage je dois nourrir les animaux!

- Comme tu veux" soupira Bulma résignée.

Elle monta dans sa chambre prendre son maillot. Alors qu'elle l'enfilait elle se regarda dans le miroir. _Maman a raison! Je devrais me surveiller! Je suis en train de prendre du poids! Mes poignées d'amour ont déjà doublée! Je ferais bien de me remettre au sport et de cesser de grignoter à toute heure du jour et de la nuit!_ En se disant cela, elle laissa tomber le bikini et opta pour un survêtement et un tee-shirt sans manche._ Bye bye baignade! bonjour jogging!_ Elle enfila une paire de basket, ses lunettes de soleil, posa une casquette sur ses cheveux et branche son mp3. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle courrait dans les rues de la capitale à un rythme soutenu mais non moins régulier. Alors qu'elle passait dans le quartier commerçant, elle aperçu la café ou elle avait surpris Yamcha en compagnie de sa maîtresse. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis, elle du s'avouer qu'il lui manquait, elle avait besoin d'amis en ce moment. Elle s'assit à la terrasse du café, commanda un grand verre d'eau gazeuse avec beaucoup de glaçon et composa le numéro de Chichi sur son portable.

"Allo oui? ChiChi San à l'appareil! Répondit une voix enjouée après la deuxième sonnerie

- Salut ma belle! C'est moi! souffla Bulma

- Oula! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? s'inquiéta la femme de Goku.

- Trop de choses! Ca te dérange si je passe te voir cette après-midi? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air loin de la ville et de chez moi! Depuis ma mystérieuse maladie de la semaine dernière ma mère ne me lâche plus!

- Il n'y a pas de problème! Tu peux même rester plusieurs jours si tu veux! Je serais ravie de t'accueillir! Je dois te laisser, il faut que je prépare le repas, Sangohan meurt de faim! A tout à l'heure! Nous parlerons quand tu seras à la maison!

- Au revoir Chichi." Elle raccrochèrent en même temps. Bulma se prit la tête entre les mains, elle voulut repartir en courant jusqu'à la capsule corp mais elle se sentit très faible et du se rassoir.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle? demanda l'un des serveurs du café.

- Oui, merci, j'ai du courir un peu trop vite, je me suis fatiguée trop vite, je vais rentrer en marchant" répondit Bulma en souriant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Le serveur la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est qu'elle s'adossa au mur quelques mètres plus loin et qu'elle du appeler son chauffeur pour rentrer chez elle._ Cette grippe intestinale à du me fatiguer plus que je ne le pensais. Il va falloir que je fasse attention. Si maman l'apprend elle ne me lâcheras plus. En revenant de chez Chichi, j'irais faire quelques examens. Mieux vaut être prudente. Avec la conjoncture actuelle, la crise économique qui frappe le pays, les nouveaux brevets de la capsule qui tardent à être validés, l'espionnage industriel...il n'est pas question que je tombe malade!_

Elle composa le numéro de son assistante sur son portable.

"Melle leclerc?

- Oui madame la directrice?

- Annulez tout mes rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine! J'ai besoin de vacances pour me remettre de ma grippe intestinale. J'étais plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais. Dites à Shelter et Stones de diriger l'entreprise en mon absence et de me contacter par mail seulement si c'est vraiment nécessaire. A la semaine prochaine."

Elle raccrocha.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle chargeait ses valises dans sa voiture et se mettait en route pour la campagne sous l'œil inquiet de sa mère. _Bien! D'ici 4heures je serais chez Chichi._ Et en effet, elle atterrit devant la maison de sa meilleure amie aux alentours de 17heures. Chichi lui ouvrit la porte, et, elle se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en souriant.

" Depuis combien de temps ne s'est on pas vu? lui demanda son amie.

- Trop longtemps c'est sur! Tu ne viens jamais en ville et moi je n'ai pas le temps de venir jusqu'ici! soupira Bulma.

- Comment vas tu?

- Pas très bien. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis venue.

- Installes toi! je vais faire du thé! Racontes moi tout!

- Tu sais que j'ai eue une aventure avec Végéta...

- OUI! Je le sais! J'ai été suffisamment choquée pour m'en rappeler!

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais!

- TU AS QUOI? hurla Chichi en laissant tomber les deux tasse de thé qu'elle venait de préparer.

- Ne hurles pas Chichi! Et laisses moi te raconter. Je suis tomber amoureuse de Végéta. je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais c'est comme ca! Et je sais qu'il avait aussi des sentiments pour moi! J'en suis certaine! Seulement il avait des démons à affronter et j'aurai été de trop. On à fait l'amour et il est partit. Depuis plus rien...

- Je suis désolé pour toi ma chérie! Tu tiens le coup? demanda Chichi en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Plus ou moins...je fais avec...j'ai l'impression qu'il reviendra...enfin je crois. le problème c'est que depuis je cumule les emmerdes! Plusieurs plans de projets ont été volés à la capsule. Nos derniers brevets ne sont toujours pas accordés alors qu'ils sont en commission depuis deux mois, l'un de nos meilleurs ingénieur à démissionné, on me soupçonne de détourner de l'argent et j'en passe et des meilleures! Ajoute à ca une grippe intestinale carabinée qui m'a clouée au lit pendant trois jours! Et des nausées qui vont et viennent à leur guise! Je suis épuisée...je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner!

- Tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Je m'occupe de tout. ta chambre est prête si tu veux te reposer.

- Non ca iras, je préfère ta compagnie! soupira toi? Tu n'en as pas assez de voir ton fils et ton mari s'entraîner en permanence?

- Je fais avec...je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Même si ca ne m'enchante pas des masses. Ils seront là pour le dîner. Ça leur feras plaisir de te voir!

- Végéta s'entraînait beaucoup aussi...j'espère que là ou il est il à trouvé sa paix intérieur."

Les deux amies se sourirent, une bonne semaine commençait pour Bulma.

Bulma était de retour à la capsule corp. Deux ans et cinq mois s'était écoulés depuis le funeste avertissement venu du futur. Végéta n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis un mois, et la vie avait repris son cours pour la jeune femme entre les entretiens avec le comité de direction, les prototypes et les réunions qui n'en finissaient pas. Bulma se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, elle avait l'impression que toute son énergie était drainée de l'intérieur. Elle souffrait saute d'humeur sur saute d'humeur, vomissait tout les matins et se goinfrait le reste de la journée. Elle annula tout ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi et se décida enfin à se rendre chez un médecin. Tout l'après-midi, elle subit test sanguin, radio et autres examens. Elle supplia sa mère de la rejoindre pour affronter les résultats mais elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

" Mademoiselle Brief? Demanda une jeune femme en blouse bleue,

- C'est moi? Vous avez mes résultats? C'est grave? Je vais mourir?

- Non rassurez-vous! Je suis le docteur Loydd. je suis gynécologue.

- Gynécologue? Mais pourquoi?

- Nous avons détecté de la HCG dans vos urines.

- Mais qu'est ce c'est?

- Une hormone de grossesse. il semble que vous soyez enceinte et je suis là pour le vérifier."

Bulma ne réagit pas, trop choquée pour répondre. après un examen gynécologique et une échographie, le docteur Loydd annonca à Bulma avec un grand sourire:

"Félicitation Mademoiselle Brief! Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois et demi environ!

- JE SUIS QUOI?"


	12. Chapter 12: Working Girl

Chap 12

Bulma avait du accepter la réalité, elle attendait un enfant et l'identité du père ne faisait aucun doute. Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle Bulma avait eu du mal a savoir si elle était ravie ou dévastée. Mais, après réflexion, elle avait opté pour le bonheur. Sa seule crainte était que le prince ne revienne pas et que son enfant grandisse sans père ou alors avec un homme qui ne saurait pas l'élever correctement. _Tu est l'enfant d'un prince tout de même! Tu ne peux pas être élevé comme n'importe qui! Je suis sure que ton père aurait plein de chose à t'apprendre! Comment te battre tout d'abord! Et_ _surement d'autres choses de prince._ Bulma sourit, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte elle ne pouvait s'empecher d'imaginer son enfant, sa famille, sa vie. Bien sur, Vegeta lui manquait, vivre une grossesse seule n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait planifié au départ mais elle devait faire avec. Tout en caressant son ventre qui n'était pas encore rond, elle chuchotait:

-Il reviendra! Je te le promet! Il reviendra au moins pour toi!

Son téléphone portable sonna, Bulma n'avait pas vraiment envie de déccrocher, une infirmière indiscrète à l'hôpital n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de balancer à la presse la nouvelle de sa grossesse, depuis les journalistes ne cessait de l'appeler pour la questionner sur le père potentiel de l'enfant. _C'est sur que je me vois tout a fait leur répondre « Je suis enceinte d'un prince alien déchu que j'hebergeais chez moi parce que sa planete a explosé! Je sais qu'il a voulu exterminer les terriens mais c'est pas grave je l'aime quand même! »._ Elle rit à cette pensée et eteignit son téléphone. Mieux valait laisser courir les rumeurs sur le père de son enfant. Bulma était convaincue que si le prince revenait un jour, il n'apprecierait surement pas d'être harcelé par des papparazzis.

Un autre téléphone sonna, ce numéro là seule quelques personnes le possédait dont son obstétricien. En effet, le médecin suivait conscienscieusement la grossesse de Bulma, la jeune femme était de plus en plus faible et le foetus drainait toutes ses forces. Elle avait beau se bourrer de vitamines et autre complement alimentaire rien n'y faisait. _Je devrais appeler Chi-chi pour savoir comment cela s'est passé pour elle. Après tout, elle aussi elle a eu un enfant avec un saiyen! Elle ne va pas me regarder bizarrement!._ Bulma se saisit de son telephone personnel et décrocha, c'était Chi-chi.

Allo? Bulma?

Elle même! Qui veut tu que ce soit?

Je ne sais pas, avoua madame San, alors comment ca va? Pas trop secouée?

Très fatiguée en fait, souffla Bulma, J'ai finis par m'habituer à l'idée d'être enceinte de Végéta mais cette mini crevette me bouffe mon énergie! Je vomis encore tout les matins et le reste du temps je ne peux pas m'empecher de manger. Comment tu as fait toi?

Je sais ce que c'est. Quand j'attendais Sangohan j'avait l'impression qu'on me pompait de l'énergie en permanence. Je crois que c'est du a la constitution même des saiyens. Au bout de quatre mois, gohan avait la taille d'un bébé de 7 mois. Je crois qu'ils se dévelloppent plus vite, mon obstétricien n'en revenait pas! Gohan est né à 7 mois de grossesse seulement, et il était déjà plus gros qu'un bébé humain normal si je puis dire.

Quoi tu veut dire qu'être enceinte d'un alien ce n'est pas normal? Plaisanta Bulma,

Je prèfère le terme non-terrien, et non ce n'est pas courant en effet, dit chichi en riant, pour tes soucis, je prenais une tisane à base de plante tout les matins afin d'éviter les vomissements et je me suis obligée a manger en petite quantité mais de facon régulière plusieurs fois dans la journée et même la nuit, à partir de là ca allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Mais ce que je te conseille par dessus tout c'est du repos! Beaucoup de repos!

Je suis à la tête de la plus grosse entrprise du monde! Comment veux-tu que je me repose! Je dois y aller j'ai une reunion très importante dans 20minutes. Je vous embrasse.

-Au revoir Bulma, fais attention à toi surtout!

Elles raccrochèrent. Bulma soupira, se reposer elle en était incapable, elle avait du laisser les rênes de la sociète à ses vices-présidents pendant ses petites vacances à la campagne et cela ne lui avait pas particulierement plut. En effet, les deux hommes avaient semblé réticent à l'idée de la voir reprendre sa place, et la nouvelle de sa grossesse n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les deux hommes ne rêvaient que d'une chose c'est qu'elle s'en aille et les laisse au pouvoir. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, la société était victime d'espionnage industriel, les brevets tardaient à être accordés et les bénéfices semblaient diminuer chaque mois. Il y avait une taupe au sein de son conseil et Bulma voulait à tout prix découvrir qui avant d'envisager un congé de maternité.

Assisse à 'arrière de sa voiture de luxe, Bulma laissa son esprit vagabonder. Ou était le prince en ce moment? Pensait-il à elle? Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle de ce bébé? Serait-il la pour elle? pour l'enfant? Quand allait-il revenir? Aucune de ses questions ne trouvait de réponse, anticiper les réactions du prince était aussi facile qu'ârreter un tsunami, tout bonnement impossible en réaité.

Nous sommes arrivés Madame.

Merci Erwin.

Bulma sortit de la berline et fut aussitôt assaillie par des photographes. En son for interieur elle se remercia de toujours mettre un point d'honneur à sortir correctemment habillée comme la femme d'affaire qu'elle était. Ensérrée dans un tailleur heute couture de couleur crème elle se sentait plus amène de gérer les journalistes. Les questions fusaient de toutes parts, sur l'espionnage, le père du bébé, la crise economique, le prénom et le sexe du bébé, les soupcons de détournement de fonds, le bébé, le bébé, le bébé...Exédée Bulma se tourna vers l'assemblée et s'adressa aux journalistes.

Mesdames, Messieurs, en ce qui concerne les problèmes actuels au sein de mon entreprise, je vous donne rendez-vous ce vendredi pour une conférence de presse ou je serrait ravie de répondre à toute vos questions. Concernant l'annonce récente de ma grossesse, cela concerne ma vie privée, et j'estime que le père de cet enfant à le droit de garder l'anonymat s'il le désire. Toute personne qui me poseras des questions au sujet de cette grossesse, de cet enfant ou de son père au cours de la conférence de presse se verra évacuer immediatemment. Et je ne répondrais pas non plus aux personnes qui auraient l'indelicatesse de me harceler au cours de mes sorties. J'espère avoir été claire et que vous me laisserez desromais gérer mes affaires personnelles et professionnelles comme je l'entend.

Sous l'air ahuri des journalistes, Bulma pénétra enfin à l'intérieur du building de la capsule corp. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de réunion ses colaborateurs l'applaudir avec ferveur. Sa secretaire lui apporta un café décafeiné et lui souffla a l'oreille

Votre petit discours a fait son effet! Bravo Madame! Je vous ai fait un déca, la cafeine ce n'est pas bon pour les enfants.

Merci Maurine, pourriez vous m'apporter quelqes gateaux avec cela s'il vous plait, avec toutes ces betises je n'ai pas eu le temps de petit déjeuner.

Tout de suite Madame.

Bulma sourit à l'assemblée et la réunion put enfin débuter. Bulma était fiere d'avoir su, une fois de plus, affronter les journalistes indiscret avec brio mais en elle même elle se dit que quelque fois, elle aurait préféré avoir un homme à ses côtés pour les affronter avec elle.


	13. Chapter 13: Back again

Chap 13

Deux mois était passés, enceinte de quatre mois, Bulma menait toujours sa vie d'une main de fer. Les conseils de Chi-Chi avaient été efficaces et elle pouvait désormais travailler toute la journée sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Bulma avit l'impression que après avoir drainé son énergie, le bébé lui rendait maintenant tout le surplus qu'il avit accumulé, et elle se surprenait à travailler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et à ne dormir que quelques heures. _Une vraie pile électrique._ Végéta n'vait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez et Bulma commencait à croire qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Alors que cette triste pensée envahissait ses pensées le bébé lui donna un coup de pied. _ Je sais tu n'aimes pas que je sois défaitiste, tu est aussi caracteriel que ton père!_. Bulma se regarda dans la glace.

he bien tu en prend de la place! Je ressemble à un mongolfière! Si je savais voler je saurais probablement arrétée par l'armée de l'air en tant qu'OVNI!

Un nouveau coup lui fit ravaler ses paroles. _Je me bats avec un bébé qui n'est pas encore né! Vous le croyez ca?_ Après l'essayage infructueux de la moitié de son armoire Bulma se resigna et enfila un tunique et un pantalon de grossesse, envisagea les talons, se rappela que le poids du bébé la déséquilibrait, enfila des ballerines. En s'admirant de nouveau Bulma soupira, qui prendrait au serieux une femme emballée dans du papier cadeau? Sa mère ne lui avit acheté que des vetements rose et plein de froufrous ridicules. _J'ai l'air d'un clown. Je dois vraiment m'acheter de nouveau vetements. _Elle finit par trouver une tunique blanche plus appropriée pour le travail et enfila un blaser par dessus. _Bon j'ai de suite l'air plus sérieuse, non mais serieusement quelle presidente digne de ce nom se presenterait le matin habillée comme un bonbon de Noël?_ Elle attacha rapidement ses chevux et descendit pour engloutir son petit dejeuner. Alors qu'elle avalait son quatrieme bol de céréales son telephone sonna.

Oui docteur Goldstein? Que puis-je pour vous?

Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Vos nausées?

Envolées!

Vous sentez vous en forme?

Gonflée à bloc!

Vous avez retrouver l'appétit?

On peut dire ca, répondit Bulma en contemplant les bols entassés devant elle.

J'aimerais vous faire une échographie de contrôle, quand êtes vous disponible?

Voyez ca avec ma secretaire elle seule connait mon emploi du temps! Je serais perdue sans elle.

Bien. Je vous dit a bientôt alors.

Au revoir Docteur.

Bulma soupira, ce médecin ne la lachait pas d'une semelle, elle le soupsonnait de lui donner des rendez-vous aussi souvent pour la draguer. _D'un autre cote je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas du voir un bébé se devellopper aussi vite dans toute sa carrière! Mais désolé Docteur mon coeur est déjà pris et que peux faire un médecin contre un prince? Ce serait un match inégal!_

A quoi penses-tu?

Maman! Tu m'as fais peur! Sursauta Bulma

Pardon ma chérie. Qui était-ce au téléphone?

Mon ostétricien. Il veut encore faire une écho de contrôle. J'ai peu qu'a force d'être soumis à des examens mon bébé finissent par muter! Un alien mutant manquerait plus que ca!

Tu pensais à Végéta n'est ce pas?

Comment tu as deviné?

Je t'ai mise au monde ma chérie, croire que tu peux me cacher quelque chose est une erreur!

Je dois aller travailler, répondit Bulma en se levant.

Tu comptes prendre un congé maternité ou tu compte sur tes administrateur pour t'aider à accoucher en salle de réunion?

Bulma se leva et eluda la question, evidemment qu'elle comptait prendre un congé mais pas avant d'avoir déterminé qui était la taupe. Il n'était pas question pour elle de laisser les rênes de la société familiale à un salaud qui rêvait de la faire couler. Et si cela signifiat changer les couches de son bébé sur le bureau de la salle de conférence alors pourquoi pas! Aors qu'elle quittait la maison, il lui sembla entendre du bruit à l'étage. _J'ai du rêver! _ Elle monta à bord de sa berline de fonction et se laissat conduire jusqu'à son entreprise. Depuis son discours et la conference de presse, le s journalistes lui fichait la paix bien que chaque matin, un journal people attribuait la paternité de son enfant à un nouvel homme. Bulma sourit, _ Si ils savaient!_ Elle entra dans le building et une nouvelle journée de travail commenca pour elle, une journée qui ne se termina que tard dans la nuit.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en entrant fut la lumière dans la salle de gravité. _Il est revenu!_ Elle se forca à se calmer et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se doucha enfila des sous vetements et un peignoir en soie. De loin elle appercut que la lumière était éteinte dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle s'accorda alors une pause, alluma une cigarette et se rendit sur le balcon. Il était assis sur la rambarde.

Tu est arrivé quand?

Ce matin

Tu étais ou?

Ici et là, j'ai pas mal bougé.

Tu va bien?

Quelques égratinures, rien de grave.

C'est bien.

Bulma se rendit vite compte à quel point cette discussion pouvait sembler distante mais son coeur battait la chamade._ Est-ce que le tient aussi?_ Elle n'ausait pas engager la conversation.

Tu n'avais pas arrêter de fumer?

J'ai essayé mais le stress du boulot me fait replonger a chaque fois, répondit-elle en jetant le mégot par dessus la rambarde, je fume rarement la cigarette entière, seulement quelques bouffées.

Tu crois que c'est bon dans ta situation?

Il faut croire que ma dépendance à la nicotine est plus forte que mon instinct maternel!

A sa grande surprise elle crut distinguer un sourire sur les lèvres du prince saiyen.

D'un autre côté quand on voit mes parents, pas étonnant que j'ai de mauvais réflexe!

Cette fois-ci il rit franchement.

C'est bon de t'entendre rire, elle sourit, ils étaients comment tes parents?

Pendant un moment il ne dit rien, elle crut qu'elle avait dépassé les limites, mais, il reprit la parole, sa voix semblait lointaine comme s'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de ma mère, pas du tout en fait, elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance...

désolée...elle te manque?

Non, pas vraiment, quelque chose qu'on a jamais connu ne peut pas vous manquer si?

J'imagine que non...et ton père?

C'est une autre histoire, il était roi, j'étais son fils et je n'étais jamais assez bien, j'ai grandi au milieu des soldats et je crois que j'ai finis par plus m'attacher à eux qu'a mon propre père, je ne le voyais que lorsqu'il passait les troupes en revue. Disons que nous n'étions pas très famille...

Bulma rit. C'était la première fois que le prince des saiyens se confiait à elle, elle décida d'en profiter.

Elle était comment ta planète?

Belle, soupira Végéta, je crois que d'une certaine manière elle ressemblait un peu à la Terre.

Elle te manque?

Des fois...j'essaie de ne pas y penser, ma planète et mon peuple ont disparu c'est tout.

Elle n'insista pas sentant que malgrès le ton froid qu'il employait Végéta semblait ému et attristé lorsque l'on évoquait son passé. Encore ce regard triste qu'il avait si souvent, celui qu'il avit toujours eu en fait.

Je me posais une question, il ne dit rien,

Vous les saiyens, comment ca se passe...je veux dire, pas la reproduction ca je crois que j'ai compris, mais la grossesse?

Couveuses...

Je te demande pardon?

Nous nous develloppons, devellopions, en couveuse.

Pourquoi ca? Les femmes saiyennes n'avait pas d'uterus?

La curiosité de Bulma était piquée au vif. Il sembla réfléchir et finalement répondit,

Dans mon peuple même les femmes se battaient, alors les enfants était concus, mécaniquement on va dire.

Je les envies...

Comment tu vas?

La question fit presque sursauter Bulma, elle chercha un signe de plaisanterie mais non il semblait attendre réellemnt une réponse.

Je me débrouille, j'ai l'habitude, des fois je ris des betises que la presse peut écrire sur moi, des fois j'en pleure, mais j'en ris la plupart du temps, surtout depuis que je suis enceinte en fait! Les titres des journaux sont devenus risibles! Cet enfant change de père tout les matins! Des fois des hommes dont je n'ai même jamais entendu parlé se voit attribuer la paternité! Je trouve ca drôle!

Pourquoi a tu gardé le secret?

Hum premièrement je me voyais mal annoncé que j'attendais l'enfant d'un prince extraterrestre ayant deja essayé de détruire la planète. Deuxiemmement je me suis dis que tu préférerais l'anonymat, et troisiemement je couche avec qui je veux et la presse n'a pas a le savoir! Et de plus j'ai de plus gros chat a fouetter! Il y a une taupe au conseil de la capsule corp et je veux savoir qui!

Le silence se fit entre eux. Bulma devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas se jeter au cou du saiyen. Interieurement elle le suppliait de venir la prendre dans ses bras. Comme si il sentait son trouble le bébé lui donna un coup de pied, elle grimaca. Il lui jetait un regard interogateur.

Ta progéniture a décider de me maltraiter! Il a déjà décidé de se mettre aux arts martiaux. Lui non plus n'aime pas que je fume. Pas encore né mais je sais déjà qu'il a ton caractère! JAMAIS CONTENT!

Végéta rit et lui tendit la main. Elle hésita puis alla se blottir dans ses bras, le bébé se calma immédiatemment.

Tu m'as manqué souffla t'elle,

Toi aussi.

Tu restes longtemps?

Je ne partirais plus aussi loin...

Ca me suffit.

Pour la prmière fois depuis plusieurs mois, Bulma s'endormit sereine, dans les bras de son prince.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

Chap 14

Bulma se réveilla une fois de plus seule dans son lit, pendant un instant elle crut que le retour du prince n'avait été qu'un doux rêve mais le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche la rassura bien vite. _Il est la! Il est rentré!Et si je lui rendait une petite visite! Ca fait longtemps non?_ Un leger coup à l'intérieur de son ventre lui signifia que le bébé ne semblait pas d'accord!

Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées! Tu crois que tu as été concu par miracle? Non mais ho! Je fais ce que je veux!

Les coups semblerent se calmer. Fiere de son autorité sur son bébé, Bulma se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Comme elle s'y attendait la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, elle entra.

Tu m'attendais, demanda t'elle en voyant le saiyen adossé à la paroi de la douche, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

T'aimerais bien, repondit il narquois

Tu est plein de cicatrice, remarqua t'elle en entrant dans la douche

Ca disparaitra. Tu est venu squatter ma douche pour me parler de mes cicatrices?

Pas vraiment non, sourit Bulma , j'avais une autre idée plus sexy en tête, souffla t'elle en se blotissant contre le corps du prince

T'as pas honte?

Non, c'est les hormones! Cette grossesse a fais exploser mon taux d'oestrogene, et puis, on ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois. Tu m'as manqué! Dit elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il la pris dans es bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du saiyen. Ils ne sortirent de la douche qu'une heure plus tard et seulement pour retourner au lit. La tête posée sur le torse de son homme Bulma rêvassait.

A quoi tu pense?

A rien en particulier, a tout a la fois, j'en sais rien en fait!

T'es compliquée.

Bulma s'étira et cela lui arracha une grimace, face au regard interrogateur de Végéta elle avoua être pétrie de courbature depuis des mois et que son dos et sa nuque était particulierement douloureux. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le bords du lit et vin se placer derriere elle. Il commenca alors, a la grande surprise de Bulma, à masser ses épaules. D'abord elle ressentit a quel point ses muscles étaient tendus mais au fur et a mesure qu'il petrissait la chair elle se sentit de plus en plus détendue.

Ou a tu appris ca? Demanda t'elle dans un demi sommeil, c'est tellement bon!

Le médecin de la caserne ou je vivait...aprés un combat les muscles sont toujours raides, j'ai appris afin de pouvoir me battre non stop...

tu est devenu bien loquace ces derniers temps!

Je peux me taire aussi! Répondit il piqué au vif

Non! Surtout pas! J'aime quand tu me raconte ton passé! Après tout c'est une partie de ta vie et je veux faire partie de ta vie!

Il ne dit rien mais cessa son massage.

C'est déjà fini, bouda Bulma, c'était trop bon pourtant

J'ai débloqué tout tes nerfs pas la peine de continuer! Et n'en fais pas une habitude!

_Tiens! L'ancien Végéta est de retour! J'aurais du me taire moi!_ Bulma se rallongea et sentit effectivement que tout ses muscles étaient parfaitement détendus et avaient retrouvés leur souplesse.

En tout cas je dois avouer que c'est ultra efficace! Je ne me suis pas sentie si souple depuis des mois! Merci, souffla t'elle

Il haussa les épaules et s'allongeat a coté de la jeune femme les bras sous la tete, l'air pensif.

A quoi tu pense? Demanda Bulma sans vraiment attendre une réponse

A un peu tout...

A ta planète?

Peut-être.

Ils te manquent?

Qui?

Tes soldats? Ton père?

Un peu parfois...mais ils sont vengés maintenant...ce n'est juste pas grâce à moi...

Bulma préféra ne rien dire et se contenta d'attendre qu'il reprenne la parole.

Ce qui me manque le plus au final,je crois que c'est l'odeur des jardins qui entourraient le palais, il y avait des fleurs de toutes les régions de la planète...

J'aurais aimé pouvoir connaître ton monde, répondit-elle en se tournant sur le coté, raconte moi!

Je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer...

Par les jardins par exemples...je ne pensais pas que tu t'interessais à la nature!

Pas vraiment, ca me paraissait juste naturel...le palais se devait d'être magnifique c'est tout! Nous avions des alliés malgrés tout...enfin je crois, et nous nous devions de les recevoir correctement. Les jardins royaux étaitent le joyaux de ma planète, ils entourraient entirement le palais...j'aimais regarder le soleil se lever dans les jardins après une campagne guerriere...je crois ca me donnait l'impression d'être chez moi d'une certaine manière

Tu regrette de ne pas avoir pu être roi?

Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi en fait. Ma planète a disparu c'est tout...

Il se tut et Bulma su qu'elle ne pourrait pas obtenir un mot de plus. Elle se remit sur le dos et caressa son ventre rond, le bébé semblait dormir car elle ne sentait pas de coup, cette petite pause lui faisait du bien. Le prince était un homme à part et elle était fiere de porter son enfant. Elle savait parfaitement que les moments d'intimité comme celui qu'ils venaient de partager serait rare et qu'ils n'auraient jamais lieu en public mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait fini par l'apprivoiser, par penetrer l'armure qui l'entourait et toucher du doigt son coeur. Mais il avait egalement completement envahi le sien, Végéta était l'homme de sa vie et même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime » elle sentait son coeur se gonfler de joie chaque fois qu'il s'ouvrait un peu à elle ou lui accordait un peu de tendresse.

Végéta?

Hum?

Je t'aime!

Je sais.


	15. Chapter 15: Présidente

Chap 15

Bulma commencait à être a bout nerveusement, un nouveau mois avait passé sans que la taupe nichée au creux de son conseil ne se découvre à un seul moment. La présidente de la capsule corp en arrivait à se convaincre que les déboires de sa société ces derniers temps n'avait pas été réel et quelle avait eu une crise de paranoia. La nuit elle faisait des cauchemars ou elle voyait la société, que son père avait crée à la sueur de son front, vendue en petits morceaux aux plus offrants. Un appel intriguant du comité des brevets lui confirma ses premiers doutes. Le president du conseil venait de demissionner après avoir avouer qu'il avait recu des pots de vins pour retarder la validation du dernier brevet de la société. Ce dernier avait finalement été débloqué par le nouveau président mis en place immétiademment et les actions de la société avait remonté légèrement. Le president soudoyé avait refusé cependant de donner le nom de son contact aux agents qui l'interrogeait. Bulma décidé alors de se servir d'un de ses atouts.

Végéta?

Quoi encore ? Ronchonna t'il assis dans le salon

J'aurais besoin d'un service! Qui nécessitent ton incroyable musculature!sussurra t'elle à l'oreille du prince

De quoi tu cause? Répondit le saiyen

Un salopard de pourri a avouer avoir recu de spots de vins de quelqu'un de ma société pour retarder mes brevets et faire chuter mes actions! Tout cela pour que je mette la clé sous la porte et que je sois obligées de vendre cette entreprise plus que juteuse pour quiquonque sait la faire tourner! Ragea Bulma

Et? demanda t'il avec un air interrogateur

Le salopard en question ne veut pas donner le nom de l'autre salopard! Je me disais que si tu le secouais un peu il avouerais plus vite et je pourrais prendre gentiment le congè maternité que mon corps me réclame fortement! Argumenta-elle

En gros tu me demande de tabasser un humain pour que tu puisse te la couler douce sur ton transat?

Hum disons que je préserve le patrimoine familial pour notre enfant! Tu est peut-être prince mais malheureusement il ne restera plus grand chose a leguer a ce bébé si nous finissons pauvre et démunis! De plus si la société est vendue je ne pourrais plus créer de prototypes qui te permettront de t'entrainer! Alors on a un deal?

Ce que tu fais s'appelle du chantage, souligna Végéta

Ca veut dire que tu accepte?

Il habite ou? Demanda le saiyen avec un air cruel qui effraya un peu Bulma

Ne le tue pas, dit elle en lui tendant un papier, je veux qu'il puisse payer pour ce qu'il a fait, et pour l'autre une fois que j'aurais son nom je peut te jurer que les feux de l'enfer ne seront que de la guimauve pour fillette à coté de ce que je vais lui faire subir!

Végéta se contenta de sourire et s' minutes plus tard il revint avec un nom et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Dans le même temps, l'ancien président du commité fut admis aux urgencs psychiatriques, délirant à propos d'un homme volant capable de jeter des fusées avec ses mains et qui bougeait plus vite que la lumière. Bulma arracha le papier des main su saiyen et lut le nom ecrit dessus. Elle leva les yeux vers Végéta qui semblait attendre curieusement sa réaction.

J'ai une casserole avec le nom des boules de ce fils de pute écris dessus! Je les ferais frire sous son nez et je les dégusterai en brochettes! Hurla Bulma hors d'elle

J'aime quand tu parle comme ca!

Cet imbécile à eut tort de se frotter a Bulma Brief il va vite comprendre son erreur!

Tu compte faire quoi? Le taper avec tes talons aiguilles? Nargua le saiyen

Si cela pouvait a coup sur lui crever un oeil sans le tuer peut être! Mais j'ai un plan bien plus malin qui implique une enorme humiliation publique et une fin brutale de carrière!

Végéta sourit, il dut s'avouer que, même si au départ l'idée de s'être attaché à une humaine l'avait profondement rebuté, il n'avait quand même pas choisis la plus misérable. Bulma pouvait en fait être quasiemment considérée comme la princesse de ce monde. Elle était à la tête de la première fortune mondiale, dirigeait une entreprise plus que florissante d'une main de fer aussi bien financierement que productivement. Elle se donnait sans compter pour maintenir le niveau de vie de sa famille et trouvait encore le temps de passer derrière lui pour réparer les machines qu'il cassait. Oui, il dut s'avouer ce jour la, lorsqu'il la vit réellemnt dans son rôle de patronne, qu'elle méritait le respect qu'il lui accordait. Bulma n'était certainement pas une humaine comme les autres. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la jeune femme pendant ce temps s'occupait d'organiser une conférence de presse surprise précisant à chacun de journaux qu'elle contactait que rien ne devait être annoncé avant le jour j. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha le téléphone pour la dernière fois, elle se sentit lasse et fatiguée. Fatiguée de devoir se battre contre les requins qui rêvait de s'offrir son boulot.

Parfois j'aimerais être comme Chichi, souffla t'elle en s'effondrant sur le canapé, une gentille petite femme au foyer à la campagne loin de tout ces cannibales qui rêvent de me descendre pour s'asseoir dans mon fauteuil!

Si cela avait été le cas je ne t'aurais pas choisis répondit Végéta avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller s'entrainer.

Cette simple phrase regonfla le moral de Bulma d'un seul coup! Végéta estimait qu'elle été digne de lui et elle en été extremement fière. Comme en réponse à sa joie soudaine le bébé se mis a gigoter en donnant des coups a droite et a gauche. _Sale gosse! T'as bien choisis ton moment pour apprendre à danser! _Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit en caressant son ventre pour calmer son enfant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bulma se leva et se préparar, la rage au ventre, à affronter la presse pour enfin se débarasser du traitre qui avait cherché a faire plonger son entreprise. Elle enfila un tailleur fait sur mesure pour s'adapter a son gros ventre, se coiffa avec un chignon sérré, enfila des talons aiguilles afin de se grandir et répéta interieurement son discours. Depuis le lit, Végéta l'observait silencieusement, elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda:

De quoi j'ai l'air?

D'une mongolfiere, répondit-il narquois

Malheureusement je ne dégonflerais que lorsque ta progeniture auras décidé de sortir et visiblement ce n'est pas le cas! Je parlais des vetements, de mon allure générale quoi!

T'as l'air...d'une patronne!

Merci! C'était ca la réponse que j'attendais! Bon je suis prête je vais aller arracher la tête de ce salaup! Il va comprendre son erreur! Qui s'y frotte s'y pique!

Végéta se contenta de sourir en la regardant sortir, curieux de voir la réaction de la presse il décida de la suivre discretement. La conférence de presse avait lieu dans le building de la capsule corp, des centaines de journalistes étaient déjà rassemblés devant l'immeuble attendant l'arrivée de la directrice. Lorsque sa berline se gara le long du trottoir, Bulma pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture sous les flash crépitant. Depuis le haut du building ou il était assis Végéta la regarda s'avancer fierement au milieu de la foule et pénétrer dans la salle de réunion, il décida d'entrer lui aussi afin d'assister à la conférence.

Bulma était déjà debout sur l'estrade, branchant le micro, Végéta fut surpris de voir que la foule se tut immediatemment dés qu'elle s'eclaircit la voix, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans son rôle de PDG et il dut avouer qu'elle était impressionante.

Mesdames et Messieurs les journalistes, je vous ait convoqués aujourd'hui, ainsi que les membres de mon conseil, afin de mettre un terme à certaine rumeur qui ont circulées ces derniers mois. Non! Ce n'est pas à propos de ma grossesse! Que ceux qui sont venus pour ca s'en aillent car je ne dirais rien à ce sujet!

Végéta remarqua que certain journalistes semblaient décus mais ne quittaient pourtant pas la salle. Un homme l'aborda.

Vous travaillez pour quel journal? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin! Vous savez qu'elle est la raison de cette réunion? Pour que Madame Brief convoque autant de monde ca doit être énorme! Tout les journaux locaux et mondiaux sont là! Ca reste entre nous mais serieusement je me la ferais bien cette nana la! En plus elle est riche!

Végéta serra les points, ce n'etait surement pas le moment pour butter cet imbécile, Bulma l'enguelerait, il se contenta de lui jetter son regard le plus glacial et l'homme s'enfuit en courant à travers la foule. Bulma avait repris la parole.

Ces derniers temps la capsule corp a connu quelques déboires, comme vous le savez. Nos actions ont chutés, nous n'avons plus sortis de nouvelles machines depuis des mois, et nous avons souffert largement d'espionnage industriel. Certains ont même prétendu que le temps de la capsule corp était révolu et qu'elle devait laisser place à de nouvelles entreprises plus jeunes et plus offensives. Tout ceci est ridicule! J'ai longtemps soupconné que des traitres se cachaient au sein de même de mon entreprise. Je ne parle pas seulement des quelques minables petits ouvriers qui ont betement photographiés des plans de prototypes pour une poignée de dollar. Il y a des traitres au sein même de mon conseil.

Un murmure parcourue la foule, Végéta avait les yeux rivés sur les membres du conseil qui siegeaient dérrière Bulma, certains commencaient à avoir l'air vraiment embarassés.

Les noms de ces personnes m'ont été révélés suite aux aveu de Mr. Jones, ancien directeur du commité des brevets qui, comme vous le savez, a recemment démissionné. Inutile de précisez que les personnes concernées sont renvoyées dés aujourd'hui et qu'elles se veront obligés d'expliquer leurs actions devant un juge. Oui Messieurs, dit-elle en se tournant vers le conseil, vous êtes tous renvoyés! Vous pouvez tous remballez vos affaires et vos magouilles je peux vous jurer que jamais plus vous ne retrouverez du travail hormis celui peut-être de ramasseur de merde dans les quartiers les plus pourris de cette ville! Et j'espère que chacun de vous se piquera avec une aiguille infectée par je ne sais quel virus mortel qui vous tuera a petit feu! De plus attendez vous à trouver l'avocat le plus vicieux et le plus dur devant votre porte chaque matin jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez remboursé chaque centime que vous avez tenté de voler à ma société! Et pour tout ce qui envisageraient d'essayer de me rouler encore une fois sachez que je leur réserve un sort pire que la mort s'ils osent encore s'en prendre à la socièté de mon père, et que je n'ai aucune raison de faire les choses dans les règles pour des pourris dans leur genre.

Bulma repris sa respiration, sourit, jeta un dernier regard aux membres du conseil ahuris et aux journalistes et quitta la salle. Végéta décida qu'il était temps d'aller la rejoindre. Bulma s'était effondré dans son bureau riant et pleurant en même temps. Son assistante Maureen lui apporta du thé et des petits gateaux.

Vous étiez magnifique Madame. Vous avez fait le bon choix.

Mais comment vais-je faire...je ne pouvez garder aucun de ces imbéciles! Ils ont tous été payé par Shelter et les rares qui ne l'ont pas été ont fermé les yeux sur ses actions! Mais je me retrouve sans personne pour gérer cette société! Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi! Je dois me reposer ou mon bébé va naitre sur ce bureau et vous allez devoir être ma sage femme!

Pourquoi ne pas demander à votre père de gérer la société pendant ce temps?

Mon père n'est pas un gestionnaire, c'est peut-être un génie de la mécanique mais quand il s'agit de calculer les couts de production et les rentes il est pire qu'un enfant de 5 ans...Pourquoi pas vous? S'écria soudain Bulma pleine d'espoir!

Moi Madame? Mais je ne suis qu'une modeste assistante!

Qui à surement plus de diplôme que la moitié des imbéciles qui siegeaient ici avec moi! De plus j'ai entierement confiance en vous! Vous aurez le salaire d'un conseiller plus 20% d'augmentation, une voiture de fonction avec chauffeur, vous assisterez à toutes les soirées mondaines!

Vous m'avez convaincue avec l'augmentation Madame. Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir.

Bulma sourit acquiesca et salua son assistante. Elle rejoignit sa voiture par l'entrée de service, Végéta l'attendait à l'arrière.

Pas mal ton ptit coup de sang. Je jurerait que certain ont fait dans leur pantalon.

Qu'ils pourrrissent dans leur jus ces salauds!

Qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant.

Bulma se laissa aller contre lui et soupira

- Je veux juste rentrer à la maison.


	16. Chapter 16: Sentiments

Chap 16

Depuis queques jours, Bulma réussissais enfin a se reposer et elle dut s'avouer qu'il était temps. Elle sentait que le jour j approchait à grand pas.

Tu préfererais un garçon ou une fille? Demanda t'elle un matin au saiyen allongé prés d'elle

C'est important?

Je sais pas, moi j'ai toujours voulu une fille, mais ca ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir une garçon. C'est marrant quand j'étais ado je rêvais de rencontrer le prince charmant.

Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant la dedans, je suis Prince!

Oui je sais, mais disons que tu est loin de l'image de mon enfance. J'imaginais plutôt un homme grand avec des cheveux blonds et longs un sourire éclatant et tout le toutim.

T'avais qu'a rester avec l'autre abruti

Ce que tu peux être susceptible quand tu t'y met! C'est sur que tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'image que je me faisais du prince charmant mais tu est MON prince! Et accessoiremment le père de mon bébé!

Végéta ne dis rien et se contenta de glisser ses bras dérrière sa tête, Bulma en profita pour se blottir contre lui. Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle était un peu décue de la reaction du saiyen, elle eut la légère impression que le fait d'être bientôt père ne faisait pas plus d'effet que ca a Végéta.

Quand j'y pense ca paraît idiot de m'inquieter du sexe de mon bébé alors que le monde risque d'être détruit d'ici deux ans, pensa t'elle a voix haute

Tu ne me crois pas capable de battre ces cyborgs? Grogna le saiyen

Si, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur, si les boules de cristal venaient a disparaître tout le chaos engendré par ces monstres ne pourra pas etre réparé. J'en ai assez d'être menacée de mort constamment. Je ne regrette rien mais j'ai la douloureuse impression qu'a chaque fois qu'on elimine un monstre y'en a un autre dix fois plus fort qui arrive. Et dire que quand j'étais ado ma plus grande peur était de me faire kidnapper.

Végéta rit.

Ca te fait rire ce que je dit? Ragea t'elle en lui donnant un léger coup dans les cotes

Joue pas a ca tu va te faire mal, ricana le prince, pourquoi quelqu'un aurait il voulu te kidnapper?

Mes parents son riches au cas ou t'aurait pas remarquer!

Personne ne te surporterait assez longtemps pour attendre une rancon!

Dit tout de suite que je suis une emmerdeuse!

Tu l'as dit toi meme, répondit il avec un sourire mesquin

Pfff j'abandonne, souffla Bulma en se redressant, j'ai déjà été enlevée je te signale! J'avais 3 ans.

Et?

J'ai activé le signal GPS de mon doudou et la police m'a retrouvé 1h a peine après que deux hommes m'ai enlevé dans le parc ou je jouait. Je crois qu'a l'heure actuelle ils sont toujours en prison.

Végéta ne dit rien et se redressa a son tour. Il enfila sa tenue de sport et partit s'entrainer. Bulma soupira et décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie. Quelques heures plus tard Chichi se tenait dans la cuisine avec elle.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve! Il est rustre, irrespectueux, imbu de lui même et il a essayé de nous tuer!

Arrete Chichi! Piccolo aussi et ca t'empeche pas de l'heberger chez toi!

C'est différent!

En quoi?

Chichi ne dit rien et se contenta de remuer son thé froid depuis longtemps.

Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de comprendre! Personne ne le peut! Mais Végéta partage ma vie maintenant et c'est le père de mon bébé! C'est tout ce qui devrait vous importer!

Je ne sais juste vraiment pas ce qui t'as plus chez lui! Souffla la femme de Sangoku

Je ne sais pas trop, réfléchis Bulma, son côté obscur je crois!

Je te demande pardon?

Il est vrai que Végéta à une part de noirceur en lui! Je ne peux pas le nier, mais ca me donne cette sensation ennivrante d'être constamment au bord du gouffre. Je ne sais jamais jamais si il sera la pour me retenir si je tombe et c'est grisant! Il y a cette espèce de courant electrique entre lui et moi, une passion dévorante et à la fois un profond dégout. C'est dur a expliquer.

Tu as peur de lui?

Plus maintenant! Je crois que c'est ce qui l'attire le plus chez moi d'ailleurs! Je n'ai pas peur de lui! Je ne me soumet pas! Je ne suis pas comme ca. Je sais qu'il pourrait me tuer d'une pichenette s'il le voulait mais je sais qu'il ne le veut pas! Et même si ca me blesse parfois je sais que derrière ses rejets il m'aime! Je le sais Chichi! Meme s'il ne l'as jamais dit il m'aime et ca me suffit! Je n'ai pas besoin de mariage, de preuve d'amour, de grande déclaration, le retrouver chaque matin dans mon lit me suffit. Et a vrai dire je crois que meme si j'en voulais plus je devrais me contenter de ce que j'ai. Végéta n'est pas un homme comme les autres, quand on crois l'avoir apprivoiser on se rend compte qu'on a fait qu'effleurer la carapace.

Je comprend. Bon je dois te laisser, même si je ne suis pas sure qu'ils renreront ce soir je dois préparer a manger pour mes hommes.

Au revoir Chichi.

Bulma regarda l'heure, Végéta ne sortirait pas de la salle de gravité avant 3 ou 4 bonnes heures, ses parents étaient sortis, elle était seule. On sonna à la porte. _Tiens! Qui cela peut il être? _La jeune femme se rendit à la porte et fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Yamcha. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa tromperie et qu'elle l'avait mis dehors.

Salut, lanca t'il timidement

Salut

Je peux entrer?

Heu oui bien sur, répondit Bulma en lui laissant le passage.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon. Yamcha avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux.

Comment va tu? Lui demanda la jeune femme afin de débloquer la situation

Pas mal, je m'entraîne beaucoup en fait, comme tout le monde je crois...

Oui, l'arrivée des cyborgs est pour bientôt, j'espère que vous serez en mesure de les vaincres.

Bien sur Nous avons Sangoku! C'est un super guerrier! S'emballa Yamcha

Oui c'est vrai, sourit Bulma alors que ses pensées se concentrait sur Végéta. _Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas entendu ca!_

Bulma, souffla le terrien ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées, si je suis venu c'est pas vraiment pour parler de ca, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des mois et que j'aurais du venir te poser la question plus tot mais, j'ai appris par les journaux et tu sais je suis prêt à assumer s'il le faut, il bégéyait

Tu n'est pas le père de ce bébé. Coupa Bulma, tu n'as rien à assumer cet enfant n'est pas de toi

Yamcha eu l'air soulagé mais peiné aussi. Bulma le trouvait attendrissant

Mais pourtant, les dates...la peridoe

Je t'avais dit que j'étais tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est lui le père

Mais qui, Yamcha ne semblait pas comprendre

C'est moi, la voix de Végéta venait de retentir dans le salon faisant sursauter Yamcha et Bulma., Je me disait bien que j'avais sentit l'aura de ce crétin, siffla Végéta en montant à l'étage en jetant un regard noir a Bulma. _Et merde! Il va me faire la gueule a tout les coups!_

Végéta! Tu...est enceinte de ce monstre!

Oui et ce n'est pas ton problème! Ecoute Yamcha je suis contente de te revoir sincerement, mais tudevrais t'en aller maintenant

Je crois aussi, soupira t'il en lancant un regard vers l'étage

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et jeta un dernier regard à Bulma qui lui fit signe qu'elle l'appelerait, il sourit et sortit. Bulma soupira. Bien qu'elle est était contente de revoir son ancien amour, l'arrivée et la réaction de Végéta ne présageait rien de bon._ Bon ben maintenant va falloir aller affronter la tempete. _Elle grimpa les escaliers, les portes de sa chambre et de celle de végéta étaient fermées toutes les deux, aucun bruit ne provenait de la salle de bain. Elle entra d'abord dans sa chambre mais il n'y était pas, il n'était pas non plus dans sa propre chambre. Bulma sentit la panique l'envahir. _Mais ou est il?. _Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle entendit soudain le bruit si familier à son histoire, celui de l'eau qui coule dans la douche. Elle se rua dans la salle de bain. Il était là, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Imbecile! Cria t'elle en le serrant plus fort encore, j'ai cru que t'étais parti!

Pourquoi j'aurais fait ca, questionna t'il

T'avais l'air tellement en colère tout à l'heure...souffla Bulma entre deux sanglots

Arrete de pleurer ce m'énerve...j'aime pas ce mec c'est tout!

Crétin! Tu m'as fait si peur! Dit elle en reniflant

Arrete je te dit ou je vais vraiment m'en aller! Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu pleurniche!

T'as qu'a te comporter normalement!

_C'est ca! C'est exactement ca! Il me rend folle, me fait une peur bleue exprès,et il m'engueule après mais c'est ca! Ce sentiment si enivrant, j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il soit parti et lui il fait comme si de rien n'étais! Il me rend folle! Folle de lui!_

Crétin, chuchota t'elle une dernière fois

Crétine, rétorqua t'il sur le même ton, pourquoi il était la l'autre imbécile

Tu as tout entendu arrête de faire semblant, répondit elle

Ouais et j'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai entendu

Serait tu jaloux? sourit Bulma

T'aimerais bien, lui sussura t'il a l'oreille, Bulma rit

Pourquoi tu te marre?

Pourquoi entre nous ca se finit toujours sous la douche?

Je sais pas en tout cas j'ai finit de prendre la mienne.

Il sortit de la douche et de la salle de bain sans un regard pour Bulma. Elle soupira et c'est quand il referma la porte qu'elle apercut écrit dans la buée du miroir. « Un garcon »


	17. Chapter 17: rencontre

Les vagues de douleurs se succédaient depuis plusieurs heures, de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus rapprochés, noyant chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé ressentir une telle douleur. Réveillée au milieu de la nuit par les premières contractions Bulma sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Serrant les dents, elle maudissait intérieurement cet enfant qui refusait obstinément de naître, l'homme qui l'avait mise enceinte et qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette deux jours plus tôt, sa mère qui lui prodiguait des conseils soit-disant encourageants, et, par dessus tout, elle maudissait l'obstétricien qui lui hurlait de pousser plus fort depuis plus d'une heure. _Qu'il me le dise encore une fois et il se mange mon pied dans la figure ! _La péridurale ne l'avait pas soulagée du tout malgré ce que lui avait promis le médecin et elle se jura que plus jamais elle ne laisserait le prince des saiyens la toucher. Une nouvelle lame de fond envahit son corps, elle reprit son souffle et poussa, une dernière fois. Et elle l'entendit, son bébé qui pleurait. A coté d'elle sa mère, les larmes aux yeux la félicitait mais elle n 'entendait plus rien, que les pleurs de cet enfant qu'elle avait tant attendu, cet enfant qu'elle imaginait depuis le premier jour.

Elle vit la sage femme venir vers elle pour lui déposer l'enfant dans les bras. « C'est un garçon » lui souffla la praticienne. _C'est ce qu'il voulait. _Bulma sourit, contre sa peau le nouveau né cherchait le sein, elle se laissa aller contre l'oreiller en soupirant.

Deux jours plus tard, Bulma Brief était de retour à la capsule corp avec son fils. Sa mère avait, en son absence aménagé la chambre afin d'accueillir le nouveau né. Lorsqu'elle coucha son bébé pour la première fois dans son berceau, Bulma eut un pincement au cœur, Végéta n'avait toujours pas vu son fils. _Ce se dit prince des saiyens et ca disparaît à la première contraction...tu parles d'un homme !_ Meme Yamcha était venu la voir à la maternité. Elle se coucha et s'endormit en écoutant son fils respirer.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle sentit sa présence. Elle se redressa en silence, il était penché sur le berceau observant son fils sans oser le toucher. Bulma sourit, émue.

Il s'appelle Trunks, souflla t'elle, brisant le silence qui régnait, Végéta ne répondit pas

Tu peux le prendre si tu veux, tenta Bulma

Il est si petit, chuchota le prince

En fait, il est plutôt grand si on en crois le médecin, sourit la jeune mère, j'en ai bavé pour le sortir

il n'as pas de queue …

Il en avait une quand il est né, mais c'est la pleine lune dans quelques jours...je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, je suis désolée...

c'est pas grave... je comprend...

Il se décida enfin et tandis un main dans le berceau, il caressa doucement la joue la joue du nourrisson qui, sentant la présence de son père ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Comme effrayé par les cris Végéta recula prestement.

Il a faim, un vrai vorace ! Pour ça il a bien pris coté saiyens ! Heureusement que je l'allaite pas sinon il serait collé a mes seins 24heure sur 24 ! Surveille le je vais chercher un biberon !

Lorsqu'elle revint Végéta n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours fixement le berceau ou son fils se tortillait en hurlant. Bulma le prit dans ses bras et lui tendit le biberon, aussitot les cris se calmèrent. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

Tu peux venir t'asseoir, c'est un bébé il va pas te manger. Tu va pas me dire que tu as peur d'un nouveau né !

Je n'ai pas peur ! Répondit le prince des saiyens piqué au vif en s'asseyant de l'autre coté du lit.

Bulma rit, dans ses bras Trunks avait finit son biberon en un temps record et s'était quasiment immédiatement rendormi. Elle le reposa dans son biberon et vint s'asseoir à côté de son prince.

Ou est ce que tu était passé ? Lui demanda t'elle doucement enfouissant son visage dans le cou du saiyen

Je m'entraînais, répondit il simplement en l'enlaçant

Avoue que tu l'as fais exprès, susurra t'elle

Tu ne peux pas le prouver...

Bulma se contenta de sourire, quittant le bras de son saiyen elle s'allongea en baillant et s'endormit aussitôt. Végéta s'allongea à côté d'elle, et , comme il avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps, se laissa bercer par le rythme apaisé de respiration de Bulma. Alors que les brumes du sommeil enveloppait il du s'avouer que lorsqu'il partait s'entraîner, la nuit, la présence de Bulma lui manquait. Bien qu'il se levait avant qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'il se couchait alors qu'il dormait déjà, il aimait sentir qu'elle était là, près de lui. Il se colla contre le dos de la jeune femme et l'enlaca avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Un peu de repose lui ferait du bien.

!


End file.
